Addicted To You
by Saku
Summary: According to his friends, Kurama needs a distraction from his everyday highschool life. Enter Hiei....Alternate Universe! The YYH gang are ALL HUMAN. No youkai here
1. A2Y1

"Addicted To You"

"My brain feels all twisted like I've just discovered I've been staring out of the wrong side of my head all my life." -Brother Dear

Kurama laughed out loud when he read that sentance out of his english novel. All around him were students reading the same piece of literature but none of them seemed to appreciate its humour. To him, english class was interesting and almost fun but to everyone else in that class it was a time to catch up on some sleep. Kurama looked at his friend, Yusuke, who was face down on his desk next to him. Judging by the rise and fall of his shoulders and the occasional snort, Yusuke was asleep. Kurama smirked and hit him over the head with his novel. Yusuke snapped upright, "I don't know," he said automatically, as though the teacher had asked him a question. Kurama laughed and pretended to be deeply into his book like the rest of the class. Yusuke saw his friend trying not to look guilty and he threw his pencil at him.

"I was having a dream too." He grumbled. Kurama looked up from his book and recieved the pencil in the forehead. "Ah! It was for your own good, Yusuke," He countered, "You'll never pass if you sleep through all your classes."

Yusuke snorted, "You think I care? I only come to school so I don't have to be at home all day."

"Your education is important. If you don't get through highschool--"

"Geez Kurama, you sound like my guidence coucilor. I think it's time you loosened up and acted irresponsible like the rest of us."

Kurama made a face. "You're irresponsible enough for the both of us. Besides, I like school." Yusuke rolled his eyes at the redhead. "What you need is a distraction. Something to get your mind off all this education..."

"I don't need any distractions. You need discipline. I almost never see you at school and on the rare occasion you actually do show up, you fall asleep through class."

"Hey, I'm learning!" Yusuke challenged, "I'm learning to catch up on all the sleep I missed on the weekend." he said matter-of-factly. The teacher began writting on the blackboard and he instructed the class to copy the note. Yusuke groaned.

Near the end of the period Yusuke had written about two words on his paper. The bell announced the end ofthe period and the two friends parted and headed for their next classes.

Kurama hummed to himself as he strolled down the halls, saying hi to people he knew along the way. Guys and girls alike would stop to greet him and or slap him high fives in the hall and Kurama loved the attention. He was just about in the doorway of his gym class when he was shoved out of the way by a shorter boy with black, spikey hair who grumbled something as he walked by. Kurama had never seen this boy before and he watched the teen approach the teacher with an admission slip before he took his seat at the back of the class. When everyone was seated, the teacher introduced the boy. "I'd like you all to meet our new student," he told them, "Hiei is from a different city. This is his first time here in Tokyo so I want you all to be curtious to him and make him feel welcome."

The boy named Hiei nodded to the class and took the empty seat next to Kurama. Immediately the class erupted in chatter. Kurama glanced at the spikey haired teen next to him. His shirt, shoes and pants were all black and he sat with his arms folded protectively across his chest. He stared icily at his desktop, not speaking to anyone. Kurama's heart skipped. This boy made him feel like there were butterflies in his stomach and he couldn't look away.

"Hey Kurama. Are we in the gym today?" The boy in front of him asked. Kurama blinked a few times after being snapped out of his awkward stare." Yes, I think so."

"Okay guys," the teacher announced, "Let's head down to the gym."


	2. A2Y2

Addicted To You

By Saku

He hadn't ment to stare, really. But Hiei intrigued him. Inside the change room the boys were free to talk about anything and that is just what they did. Kurama caught peices of arguments and dirty convorsations as he changed into his gym shorts, but what really caught his attention was when Hiei took his shirt off. Washboard abs and extremely tone arms made Hiei look like a young Bruce Lee and Kurama couldn't help but watch as he pulled on his gym clothes. Not suprizingly, they were black. Hiei finished changing and walked past Kurama, glancing at him as he went by. The boy's icy red eyes scanned over him and Kurama shivered.

Once in the gym, the students paired up and started warming up with basket balls. A few guys waited outside for Kurama. Kurama was about to pair up with one of the guys when he noticed Hiei alone, pounding a basket ball against the far wall with his fist.

"Uhhh... I think I'm going to go with Hiei, guys."

"Who?" One asked.

The other spoke up, "The new kid. He looks like a real jerk, Kurama."

The three of them watched the black-haired boy slam the ball into the gym wall and chase after it, hitting it harder the second time. Kurama excused himself from his friends and walked up to him. Hiei's ball bounced off the wall and flew over his head. Running to get it, Hiei ran smack into Kurama, knocking them both to the ground. Hiei blinked down at the red-haired boy he was on top of. Kurama felt his face grow hot and they both got up and brushed themselves off. A few other pairs stopped to watch them as they recovered. "What's your problem? Is the gym not big enough? You have to invade my space?" Hiei snapped.

"Sorry." Kurama apoligized. "I'm Minamino. Minamino Kurama." Hiei retrieved his basket ball before returning to look Kurama over, his stare still hard and cold. "Yeah? Can I help you?" he said, once again hitting the ball agaisnt the wall. _Thud. Thud._

"We need a partner for this. Do you want to be mine?" Kurama felt silly after he'd said it. He felt his cheeks flare up again and cursed himself for being easily embarassed.

Hiei caught the ball. "I don't need a partner."

The whistle blew, calling them to sit at the teacher's feet and pairs of boys ran to the centre of the gym to do so.

Hiei joined them, sitting apart from the class. He was surprized when the redhead named Kurama sat next to him.

"Okay guys," the teacher instructed, "Today I want a full court game. Remember your teams from yesterday and I want no subs! Everyone up. Go!" The boys split themselves up into two teams and began to take up their positions on the court. Kurama, who had been team A's offence the day before, stood ready at the front.

"Hiei!" The teacher called, "You're on team B. Show me what you can do."

The whistle blew and the game was on. A boy from team A caught the fly ball and dribbled to the net, with five other boys, including Kurama and Hiei, in tow. The boy made a jump for the net but the ball was knocked free from his hands by the defence. It sailed over their heads. Hiei leaped into the air and caught it, running to the opposite net.

Followed closly by Kurama and the others, Hiei did a perfect layup and sunk the orange ball into the net, despite his reasonable height disadvantage. The gym came alive with cheers, whoops and yells. After that Hiei was a star. He made jumps and layups that would have made the NBA and his footwork was flawless. Even the class' best basketball players couldn't keep up with him. Before long, Hiei's team had more than double Kurama's team's points and everyone was exhausted and sweaty. But still the game went on. Even the teacher was enveloped in the spikey-haired athlete and his handling of the basket ball.

Once again managing to steal the ball from a team A offence player, Hiei dodged two more players and passed the ball through his legs to his team member behind him. That boy made a shot that hit the rim of the net but the ball wouldn't go in. It was about to fall out before Hiei jumped up and tapped it in. Loud cheers broke out and the coach blew the whistle announcing half time. Kurama bent over, breathing hard. Hiei was hard to keep up with! He had scored a few points himself, but it wasn't nearly enough to top team B's score. A crowd had formed around Hiei and the guys were flooding the new kid with questions and patting him on the back now.

"That was AWESOME!"

"Did you used to be on a basketball team?"

"How the hell'd you do that?!"

"What's your name again?"

Kurama sighed and headed for the water fountain in the hall. A strong hand grabbed him by the shoulder and he turned to face two questioning eyes.

"Where are you going?" Hiei asked him. Kurama looked over the boy's shoulder at the crowd he had left behind.

"I'm just going to get a drink." He said.

"Oh." Hiei let go of Kurama's shoulder and looked at the floor, then back up at him a little awkwardly. He hadn't meant to sound so concerned. What was his problem?

Kurama smiled, "You are really good at this game. Where did you learn to play like that?" he asked, emerald eyes questioning as he led the other towards the gym exit. Hiei looked uncomfortable. "I didn't. And I'm not that good." Hiei glanced back at the group of fans he'd collected. They were all talking and looking at them. Kurama noticed Hiei's distaste for attention and he smiled that warm smile again. "Thirsty? The fountain's out here."

Together they went out into the hall and away from prying eyes.

"Thanks." Hiei said once they were out of view. It seemed painful for him to say such a kind word.

Kurama took a drink and wiped his mouth with his hand, "For what?"

Hiei studied him for a moment, not sure whether he wanted to pursue the conversation or not. "...Nothing," he said finally.

**TBC**


	3. A2Y3

The game resumed and this time Hiei argued with the teacher for position as defenceman.

The teacher wasn't happy at Hiei's decision but granted his wish. All through the second half of the game Hiei hardly touched the ball. Kurama's team caught up in points and Kurama grew more agressive, dunking the ball and faking passes. At one point Hiei stole the ball from Kurama and the two tested each other on the court; Hiei, attempting to make a shot and Kurama, blocking it at the last second.

When the game was officially over, Kurama was almost infatuated with the spikey-haired athlete. So far, he had learned four things about him: 1. Hiei was very athletic and well built. 2. Hiei's first response to people was icy and anti-social. 3. He didn't like attention. 4. He was very good looking. Kurama admitted this last one to himself with some guilt. It was wrong to like Hiei so much....and yet he didn't really want to stop.

Kurama changed quickly, without so much as glancing up. The majority of the class had already changed and were standing around the gym, talking and waiting for the lunch bell.

Kurama shifted his school bag on his shoulder and headed for the exit just as the bell rang. Passing people on the way to his locker, Kurama didn't stop to say hi or nod to anyone this time. He switched his books and grabbed his lunch before heading outside to eat under his favourite tree. Kurama was quite popular in highschool but he liked to be alone and his friends knew and respected this at such times as lunch. Well, _most_ of his friends respected that. Yusuke and Kuwabara were the exception to the rule.

The tall orange-haired boy and slightly shorter, Yusuke, waltzed up to Kurama and sat down in front of him on the soft pine needles.

"Man, school sucks." Yusuke replied, plucking a peice of grass and popping it into his mouth. Kuwabara snorted and opened his lunch bag. "How was your day so far, Kurama?" he asked, pulling out a meaty sandwich. Kurama, reflecting on the basketball game, smiled to himself. He could feel his cheeks redden without his permission and what was this butterfly feeling all of a sudden? What was he, a school girl?

"Nothing much happens here..." he told his friend.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh? Since when do you blush, Kurama? You're not telling me something." Yusuke leaned close to his red haired friend. "Tell me."

Kurama stiffled down a laugh and leaned against the tree, not looking at his friend. Kuwabara munched on his sandwich and eyed the two.

"Tell me!" Yusuke insisted, leaning closer still.

Kurama clamped his mouth shut. "That's it!" Grabbing Kurama by the neck, Yusuke wrestled him to the ground telling him to reveal what he wouldn't. The two scuffled on the bed of pine needles and Yusuke grabbed a handfull of Kurama's red hair and pulled.

"Ow! Yusuke, that hurts!" Kurama flipped his friend onto his back and sat on him. But Yusuke wouldn't let go of his locks. "Tell me what you're blushing about!" Yusuke gasped. Kurama stopped struggling and sat still, trying not to laugh at the other. "Okay, okay. There's this new guy in my class. His name's Hiei and..." Kurama paused, not knowing what else to say without sounding...

"AND?" Both Yusuke and Kuwabara asked together.

"And...that's it." He concluded matter-of-factly.

Yusuke let go of the redhead's hair and shoved him off. "AND you have a new needle for your gaystack. Am I right?" Both teens burst into a fit of laughter at Kurama's expense. Kurama watched with restrained amusement as tiny chunks of Kuwabara's sandwich flew from the laughing teen's mouth. Yusuke wiped his eyes.

"Oh comon guys. I don't make fun of you when you are infatuated with some girl." Kurama shot back.

"Yeah, but girl's got hoo hoo's 'Rama."Kuwabara went back to chowing on his meaty sandwich. Yusuke slapped him upside the head, causing him to drop the sandwich and choke on what part he had in his mouth.

"They're called boobs, moron. Learn the _terminalogy_ at least." He told the coughing Kuwabara.

Kurama rolled his eyes at Yusuke's own horrible grasp of the english language. Yusuke leaned back on the pine needles, arms behind his head. "So tell me about this new kid. What's he look like?"

"Do I have to? He's nothing special."

"Yes you do. I want to know about this guy in case he thinks he can take over my turf. New guys are always trouble. The last guy who thought he could take me on, well I had to give him a good ass kick'n." Yusuke glanced at Kuwabara, who had given up on his sandwich and was now peeling an orange. Yusuke pointed a thumb at Kuwabara and mouthed the word "him" to Kurama, who laughed.

"I don't think Hiei wants to challenge you, Yusuke. He doesn't like to be in the spotlight. Although..." Kurama thought out loud, "He might actually be able to stand up to you in a fight. He's very well built."

Yusuke snorted. "So the guy's ripped. Doesn't mean he's any good in a fight."

Sighing, Kurama reached into his lunch bag and pulled out a bottle of water. As he took a swig of it, something caught his eye. There, across the court yard, was Hiei. The dark teen walked up to the largest cherry tree in the yard and sat beneath it. Kurama choked on his water.

Yusuke blinked up at him. "First time drinking water?" The dark-haired teen backed away as Kurama spit it out. Kuwabara glanced up at the boy sitting under the cherry tree.

"Hey, it's the new kid."

"Wow. He's...short." Yusuke said, surprized.

"He's not that short." Kurama argued.

"He reminds me of a dwarf, he's so short." Kuwabara chimed in.

"And he's scrawny. Kurama, he doesn't have muscles, he's a noodle." Yusuke was laughing now, "He couldn't stand up to Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara looked offended, "Hey! What's THAT supposed to mean!"

Kurama buried his face in his hands. "Okay," Yusuke proposed, "let's see how he does in a fight. You're up Kuwabara."

Kurama looked up suddenly, "No!"

"Yes! Go on, Kuwabara, welcome our little string bean. HEY BUFFY!" Yusuke yelled to the lounging Hiei. Hiei looked up at them from his spot under the tree. Yusuke waved his arms and Hiei raised an eyebrow at them. Kurama shrunk down against the tree as small as he could make himself. Why did he open his big mouth?

"Did you see the way he looked at you, Kuwabara?" Yusuke instigated.

Kuwabara clenched his fists and stood up. "I think he's challenging you. Go over there and pumble his ass!"

"Yusuke be quiet! He's not even looking anymore! You're being idiots." Kurama grabbed Kuwabara's pant leg in attempt to stop the tall boy from crossing the courtyard. Hiei had in fact, stopped looking at them and appeared to be trying to nap. But Kuwabara was riled now. Fueled by Yusuke's taunting, he pulled away from the clinging Kurama and strode across the yard.

"KuwaBARA!"

Yusuke was laughing and slapping his knees, rolling in the pine needles. Kurama glared at him. "Hiei was minding his own business!"

"I know. that's what makes it so funny."

Kurama stared, open mouthed at his friend as Kuwabara made his way towards the napping Hiei. Just then, Hiei sat up from his position against his tree, stretched, yawned, got up and walked away. Kuwabara stayed where he was in the middle of the courtyard and watched the arrogent little punk leave. Then he turned back to Kurama and Yusuke, who just shrugged. Kurama let out a relieved sigh.

**TBC**


	4. A2Y4

Yusuke laughed and slapped Kurama on the back. "So he gets to live another day. Hey Kuwabara! You look stupid, get over here."

The tall, orange-haired teen grumbled and made his way back to his lunch. "Too bad. I could have smushed his face in. There's always after school..."

Kurama shot him a warning glare and Kuwabara grinned playfully, "What?"

"Relax, man," Yusuke put a reassuring hand on Kurama's shoulder, "Hee-wee's off limits, we got it. Kuwabara stop trying to pick a fight!"

"I wasn't, Urameshi! You're the one who said he was looking at me rudly!" Kuwabara countered.

"Since when do you listen to me!"

"Guys! Cut it out. If you two argued like this in debate class you might actually be passing."

That won Kurama two blank stares. Kurama winked, "I'm going in. See you in sixth." He brushed himself clean of pine needles and headed for the building. "Stay out of trouble."

"You're leaving? But you didn't eat anything!" Kuwabara hollared after him.

Yusuke settled against Kurama's tree and closed his eyes, "I don't think I've ever seen that guy eat."

"That's 'cause you're never awake to notice."

Yusuke opened one eye at him. "Stop talking, you sound stupid."

"Don't talk to me like that, grease-monkey! Or I'll clobber you with my juicebox!"

"Give me that!" Yusuke snarled, snatching it from him. "Ooooo! Look, it's grape!"

SQURT.

"URAMESHI!"

Kurama made his way to his locker, passing many friends and other students along the hallways. Someone threw a crumpled peice of paper at him as he passed and when he turned to see who the culpret was, everyone in the hall laughed good-naturedly. "I saw him!" One grade 10 exclaimed with too much drama all over his face. "He went that way!" Drama-boy shouted, pointing in the same direction Kurama was walking. the boy's girlfriend bonked him over the head with her binder and he sat down. "Sorry man. It was me."

Kurama laughed with everyone else and continued down the hall. He had just reached his section of lockers when he suddenly pitched forward INTO his locker. "Ah!" He composed himself and turned to see what he'd tripped on. As it turned out, it was a "who" not a "what". Hiei stood, leaning against the nearby lockers, his eyes closed and arms crossed. "What are you looking at?" He said casually.

Kurama rubbed his head."You tripped me."

"You tripped ON me." Hiei responded, opening his eyes and leaning on the lockers with his shoulder. "Sorry," Kurama turned to his combination lock.

"Do your firends always pick fights with people they know nothing about?"

Kurama stopped spinning his lock. "You heard them?"

Hiei snorted, "Hn. I heard."

Kurama took off his backpack and pulled text books out, exchanging them for new ones.

"They didn't mean anything by it. They're just roudy."

"You're not roudy."

Kurama looked up at him. "No. I try to keep my horomones in check." They both snickered.

"KURAMA! Kurama you forgot this outside." It was Kuwabara. Hiei resumed his defensive position against the lockers. Kuwabara noticed him for the first time and stopped where he was a few feet away. "Am I interrupting anything?" He jeered, hands in the air as though he were guilty of a crime. Kurama shot him a dirty look.

"No." He reached out and took the novel from the orange-haired teen. Hiei caught a glimpse of the book's title.

"Romantic Soldier?"

Kurama blushed and stuffed the novel into his backpack. "It's a good book, really."

Hiei formed an amused expression on his face. Then he noticed Kuwabara still standing there and he frowned. "What are you staring at?"

"Haven't figured that out yet." Kuwabara eyed the short boy dressed in black. What a tacky colour. Or was it a shade? Hiei eyed back. Kurama wished they'd at least given him a chance to properly introduce them to one another before they went to war.

"Thanks for my book, Kuwabara." He said, changing the subject. The bell rang and students began to flood the halls. Hiei and Kuwabara continued to glare at each other.

"What's with your hair? Looks like you stuck your finger in a light socket! Ha ha ha HA HA HA!"

Oh boy.


	5. A2Y5

"Well...I'm finally finished my finals and I can get back to posting my stories . Please excuse the somewhat 'course' language that pops up in my work, it will most likely become more graphic in future chappies. Uhhh...Happy reading!" 

-Saku

* * *

Hiei's scowl deepened. "What's with that rug on your head?" he snarled, indicating Kuwabara's tuff of bright orange hair. "I don't know whether to stab it with a fork or scrape it off with a shovel." 

Kurama wished he were somewhere else. ANYWHERE else. Kuwabara leaned close to the cocky new guy; "You're short."

"You're ugly."

"I should beat you."

"Don't make me laugh."

"Cocky little bastard aren't you?"

Hiei clenched his fists, his eyes glinting a dangerous crimson. Students were rushing all around them now, oblivious to the escalating battle of testosterone that was forming. One girl shoved through the crowd, bumping carelessly into Kurama who bumped into Kuwabara, sending him flying towards Hie who was totally unprepared for the sudden assult. Needless to say, the large teen flattened the smaller against the locker. "Ah! Get OFF me!" Hiei shouted a little too loudly; those left in the halls stopped to stare and Kuwabara turned red in the face. His moving away from the locker revealed a traumatized Hiei with abnormally wide eyes. Kurama had to fight the urge to say something. The jokes would have to wait. Disgusted, Hiei brushed himself off as Kurama put a hand on both his and Kuwabara's shoulder.

"Hiei, meet Kuwabara. Kuwabara, meet Hiei."

He was rewarded with two blank stares. Hiei recovered from the moment and brushed the red head's hand away. "Hn."

Kuwabara's face was slowly returning to its normal shade of tan and he turned away, folding his arms defiantly. "I don't care who he is! I already know WHAT he is: a punk."

Hiei was taken aback, "I'm not a punk!"

Kuwabara turned to face him, "Oh yeah? Why are you dressed in black? Why is your hair spiked, huh? Where'd you get your attitude? 'Punks 'R Us'?"

Hiei responded by baring his teeth at the stupid oaf, "Moron."

"Uh, guys?" Kurama interrupted, "I'd love to stand here and watch you two pick at each other's egos but if we don't get moving, we're all gonna be late for class."

* * *

As it turned out, Hiei was in Kurama's music class as well as his gym class and Kurama couldn't help but gawk when Hiei was once again introduced to the class. Hiei took up a seat in the organized crowd of students holding flutes.

"Are you certain this is your instrument of choice? It will be yours for the remainder of the school year." Their music teacher gruffed, twisting the tip of his moustache between his forefinger and thumb. His beady blue eyes regarded the small teen with skepticism.

Hiei picked up a shiny, silver flute from the shelf next to him and examined it before answering. "Yes. I'm sure."

Nodding new approval, the teacher turned to Kurama, who was seated in his usual location behind the school's only grand piano. "Will you start us off then, Minamino? How about 'Ode To Rain', let's begin with that. Ready class?" He tapped his tempo stick on his music stand and cleared his throat.

The sound of students rustling through music notes followed as the class tried desperately to keep up with their hasty instructor's musical whims. "Wait sir! I'm not ready!" One boy called out amidst the rustling papers. He was rewarded with an exasperated sigh and a sharp, "Hurry up."

Kurama glanced at Hiei, who had opened his notes and was reading them over. He looked so... Focused. Kurama found himself wondering if Hiei already knew how to play the flute.A dirty thought flitted into his mind as Hiei lifted the flute to his lips in practice. He was still daydreaming when the teacher instructed him to play the intro. Totally missing his cue, it took a loud, "Kurama!" to snap him from his thoughts.

Blushing, the red head began to play, his fingers danced gracefully across the keys and the teacher nodded to himself. Minamino was a natural pianist. A little distracted maybe, but a definite musician, he thought.

After playing a number of songs and going through a lecture on timing the bell rang and everyone filed out of class yawning and complaining about their next one. Kurama headed to his debate class with an equal disposition, although he did like that class...

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Slamming his locker loudly in the empty hallway, Kurama leaned on it and looked up at the ceiling. "Figures, I'd forget my project on the date it's DUE." Frustrated, he slid to the floor and sighed, hands at his sides. Debate class was a fairly challenging class and thus, one of the red head's favorites. It wasn't like him to forget his schoolwork at home. Yusuke would be proud of him. Realizing this, Kurama laughed at himself, "It seems I'm not always as responsible as he believes me to be." Getting off the floor, he made his way back to class empty-handed. 

Upon his return, Kurama found the classroom a noisy mass of chaotic classmates and paper airplanes, he stood in the doorway with fairly wide eyes and made no move to enter.

"Teacher's dead!" A boy by the name of Yang shouted.

"Aw, shut up, Yang! She's just fainted."

Kurama's eyes widened almost to their limits at this. "WHAT!"

Kuwabara stopped arguing with the navy blue haired boy wearing florescent yellow slacks and a matching tie and waved Kurama inside. "She was just taken away on a stretcher, 'Rama! You should have seen it! She was all 'Okay class, let's see who gets to present their project first today,' and then she just fell over!"

Kurama sat in his desk next to him somewhat overwhelmed by the news. Yusuke and Yang made their way over from the other side of the room; Yusuke, with a huge grin plastered on his mug and Yang, a bored expression on his.

"Mrs. Letto dropped like a rock! Where were you, Kurama?" Yusuke demanded, sitting on the redhead's desk, his green jumpsuit rustling as he did so.

Kurama leaned back in his chair. "Looking for my debate project, I forgot it at home."

"Yeah, well you missed one helluva--wait. Did you say you left your homework at HOME?" Yusuke's eyes bugged like Kurama knew they would.

Yang leaned over Kuwabara to peer exageratively close to Kurama's head of rose colored hair. "NANI? KURAMA forgot his HOMEWORK?" he practically announced to the world. Yang naturally had a loud voice and Kurama guessed it must have been passed down from the long line of gorillas that made up his family tree. (And what with such a big mouth, why shouldn't he demand attention?)

Attention was exactly what they got. The classroom got alot quieter then and all eyes were on Kurama, who shrank down into his seat and growled in Yang's direction. Yang ignored all this and leaned down closer to him, pressing down Kuwabara's head in the process.

"Ow! I can't breath Yang!" Protested the orange-haired teen. Kuwabara was rewarded with Yang's full body weight pressing down on him, his torso now almost between his own legs. "Yang! Ahh! BASTARD!"

"I bet that's why the teacher fainted. Ha!" Yang tugged playfully on Kurama's hair, pressing the folded Kuwabara further between his own legs. Yusuke kicked his feet back and forth while clapping his hands like a five-year old. Kurama slapped away Yang's hand and stuck out his tongue. "I'm only human you know. It's not like I never forget things. And I can't believe Mrs. Letto's gone to the hospital. She seemed fine when I asked to go to my locker."

Yusuke shrugged. A paper airplane hit Yang in the forehead and he snatched it and threw it back to its owner, laughing and climbing over tables to catch the many others zooming above.

"I'm guessing they don't have any subsitutes available to watch us today." Yusuke commented. Kurama watched as a group of guys commenced in a sword fight of meter sticks which led to running and hollering swearwords and threats of atomic wedgies at eachother. The girls-on the other hand- were huddled together in their own group of chatter, gossip and giggles.

"Well at least we don't gotta do any work." Kuwabara reminded Kurama, rubbing his head and relishing his newfound freedom from Yang.

"Yeah. I'm saved." Blowing out a large breath of air, the redhead lay his head on the only part of his desk Yusuke wasn't sitting on. This was going to be boring...

TBC.

Note: I know, horrible place to stop...But I can only type so much at the office. lol. ;;;

-Saku


	6. Kurama's class Schedual

Because of the confusion I will undoubtably drown you in when it comes to Kurama's classes and who's in what class, I will put this up to help you out. As you can see, the story "Addicted To You" started in 3rd period.

Kurama's classes:

Period/ Class/ With who?

0 / Meditation / Yang, Yin, Hiei

1 / Art / Yusuke

2 / Geography / (no YYH friends)

BREAK

3 / English / Yusuke

4 / Gym / Hiei

LUNCH

5 / Music / Hiei, Yin

6 / Debate / Kuwabara, Yang, Yusuke

BREAK

7 / Biology / Hiei, Kuwabara, Yang

8 / Parenting / Hiei

Oh, one other thing, Yin happens to be Yang's twin sister...heh heh. You'll meet her in future chappies. Yin and Yang are both MY characters so don't think you missed something on the YYH series about them!

Saku


	7. A2Y6

"Addicted To You"

Seventh period. Finally. Only one more to go after this. Kurama groaned for the sake of making a sound come out of his mouth as he headed down the noisy hallways. Last period was a total snorefest in which he'd managed to sit at his desk and say nothing and do nothing but watch his friends goof off the whole class. He needed to LEARN. There always seemed to be things happening that interfered with his education these days. Teachers fainting for example.

Now it was biology. Another groan escaped him as he entered the classroom; he never learned anything valuable in this class and he found himself reading ahead in the textbook to kill time. He was already ahead of the class by five chapters. His teacher, an older man with a large grey mustache and eyebrows that reminded Kurama -strangely enough- of catterpillars, snapped his attention to the red head. "Mr. Minamino. Problem?" He demanded, pulling down his glasses and peering over their rims at him. Kurama gulped inwardly. Oops. "N-no sir."

"Good. Take a seat."

And that was that. Sitting at his desk, Kurama slugged his backpack over the table and began pulling out his binder and textbook. More of the class piled into the room looking as tired and enthusiastic as he had.The teacher saw this and slammed his text down on the front counter. The sound was deafening and everyone who hadn't seen it coming, jumped. One girl screamed.

"SIT. DOWN." the teacher roared. "And look ALIVE. I don't need any more specimens on my shelves waiting to be disected."

Kurama made a face at the mental image of his bio teacher stuffing his classmates into bottles. Ewwwww.

Kuwabara came in followed by Yang just as the bell rang. They were both laughing about something. Mr. Viffy, their not-so-happy bio teacher, shot them a look that should have blown their heads right off their bodies. "You're LATE gentlemen."

Kuwabara dove for his seat next to Kurama. Yang stopped where he was and looked at his watch. "Actually sir, you're early." The class grew painfully silent. Here we go again, they thought. No one in the history of...well, HISTORY had dared challenge Mr. Viffy. No one that is, until Yang came. Mr. Viffy narrowed his eyes at him. "Oh? Mr. Fu. I believe you owe me a detention from yesterday. Care to make that two?"

Yang hifted his backpack on his shoulder, "It's a date!" Some students snickered.

"SIT DOWN, Yang. You're wasting class time."

Yang obeyed but winked at Kurama and Kuwabara as he made his way to his desk. They smiled and shook their heads. "Take out your notes on chapter eight-point-two." Mr. Viffy droned. Binders opened.

"Are we doing a lab today, sir?" Someone asked.

"No."

"Aw! I thought we got to disect something today!" Said another. The class erupted in chatter and Kurama rested his head in his hand and tapped his pen on the desk. Something black passed by the doorway and he loooked up. Nothing. He settled back to tapping impatiently.

"Class, stop arguing with me. I said take out your notes and I want them handed in. We'll see who did their homework." More whining from the class. Kurama took out his notes and made his way to the teacher's counter for the stapler, when he saw a framiliar frame dressed in black standing looking at the classroom number above the doorway.

"Hiei?"

Hiei glanced down recognizing Kurama's head of red hair and blinked. "Is this Mr. Viffy's bio class?" He asked, peering inside. Kurama laughed. "Sure is. Get in here before he sees you hovering in his doorway. He hates that."

"But I'm new." Hiei protested.

"I don't think that will make much of a difference." Kurama led Hiei to the teacher who was busy counting the sheets of paper handed in to him. Kurama cleared his throat, "Sir? This is Hiei, he's new and--"

"I'm sure Hiei can speak for himself, Kurama. Go sit down."

Kurama flushed and handed Mr. Viffy his notes before heading back to his seat. Hiei watched him go, feeling empathetic now, and turned back to the grumpy old man who was his teacher. "Hiei, huh?" The teacher took out an attendance sheet and looked it over. "You got a last name, son?"

"...Tamago."


	8. A2Y7

"Addicted To You"

The old man smirked at the name but wrote it down without saying anything.

"Egg?" Someone echoed, overhearing them. "Your last name is egg?" Laughter.

"You got a first name, Mr. Egg?" Another boy joked.

"Yeah, like 'Scrambled'!" More laughter. Hiei shot his mocker an icy glare from the front of the class.

Kurama watched all this from his seat, "Shut up guys." He shouted.

Mr. Viffy finished taking attendance and instructed Hiei to sit in the empty desk beside Yang. Hiei removed his binder from his bag and tossed it half-heartedly onto his new desk. Yang eyed the spikey-haired new kid as he flopped down into his seat next to him. Hiei caught his stare. "You got issues?" He demanded. Yang looked away towards Kurama and Kuwabara. Kuwabara was face down in his textbook, asleep. Kurama shrugged. Yang ran his hands up through his shaggy blue hair, causing it to stand on end like Hiei's and made a face for Kurama. Kurama wrote, 'Be Nice' on a peice of paper and held it up for his friend to read. Yang stuck out his tongue.

"I'm not impressed." Remarked the teacher, who was now pacing the front of the class, meter-stick in hands. "I'm not impressed with the amount of effort put into this small homework assignment."

Someone groaned aloud and Mr.Viffy furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not impressed," he repeated, "With your ability to SLEEP THROUGH MY CLASS!" By the end of his sentance, the old man had gone red in the face and slammed down the meter stick on Kurama and Kuwabara's desk. Kurama jumped in his chair. Kuwabara fell right out of his. The large teen blinked, wide-eyed, up at the angry bio teacher, having been instantly awakened the moment the large ruler smacked his desk.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Sensei." He studdered, a big guilty look on his face. Mr. Viffy leaned one arm on Kuwabara's desk and bent over to stare the teen in the eye. "Mr. Kazuma..." Kuwabara sweatdropped. Kurama squeezed his eyes shut, afraid of the oncoming lecture his friend was about to recieve.

"Sir! Question!"

Every eye focused on Yang, who was waving his arms from side to side in the air frantically. Mr. Viffy straightned, allowing Kuwabara to slip back into his seat.

"What now, Mr. Fu?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Everyone laughed. Relieved chuckles and giggles filled the room.

"No." Replied the old man, heading back to the front counter.

"But SIR!"

Hiei, who was now as far away from Yang as possible, squinted from his end of the desk, annoyed by the boy's whine.

"No."

"SIR! I gotta GO." Yang insisted.

"You can wait. Everyone take out a peice of paper and a--"

"PLEASE SIR! I gotta PEE! Really." More laughter burst from the class.

"Yang, I said no. N-O. Get out some paper, we're taking an overhead note." Click. On came the overhead. An endless stream of letters and words was illuminated before the class, accompanied by more moaning and complaining. One girl banged her head on her desk.

"I. GOTTA. PEE!" Yang sqwaked.

"Oh for god's sake," Hiei shouted to the teacher, "Let the guy take a piss." There was a shocked silence. Then: "Go. Make it quick." Mr. Viffy sighed heavily and Yang shot Hiei a greatful look, "Thanks man," and bolted out of the room. Hiei rolled his eyes and began to take the note.

The remainder of the class was spent copying page after page of grueling notes. A few times Kurama would glance over at Hiei and each time Hiei would catch him. Both boys would then look away and pretend to be feverishly writing down words. Kurama felt foolish. What was he doing? He was acting like a child with a crush. He smiled to himself, maybe that's what it was...

TBC


	9. A2Y8

"Addicted To You"

The end of class was almost celebrated as a national holiday. Students filed out of class, yelling, whooping and laughing. Yang and Kuwabara followed the trend, leaving Kurama to gather his books alone in the empty classroom. When the redhead finally entered the hallway he was shoved and shuffled about in the sea of passing students. "It's like rushhour on the interstate." He mumbled to himself.

Arriving at his parenting class after literally clrawling up five flights of crowded stairwells, Kurama flopped into his seat and opened his notes once more. His pencil from biology class had been reduced to a rediculously tiny stub due to the endless overhead notes and Kurama threw it in the trash, pulling out a pen instead.

"Okay!" The pretty, middle-aged teacher exclaimed cheerily from the front of the class. Her loose-fitting office skirt and vest of deep navy blue gave Mrs. Peony an air of sophistication that clashed with her personaity in every way. "Parenting class has officially started! Everyone in their seats!"

Kurama smiled to himself, there were some pretty odd teachers in this highschool, but Mrs. Peony was his favorite. She was so...bubbly. Everything that came out of her mouth was positive and over-emphasized. Even her three inches of jet black hair (she'd shaved her once waist-length hair at a fundraiser for the homeless a month earlier) seemed to stand on end with excitement.

"I have something extra special for you to do today!" Her hazel eyes sparkled. The class grew quiet and Kurama grew sceptical. Last time she said that they ended up making fudge brownies in the school kitchen. When one student asked what brownies had to do with her class, Mrs. Peony took away the treats and told the class to blame it on him. Angry, the questioning student's peers yelled at him until the teacher gave back the brownies. "Did you get the answer to your question?" She asked him later.

"Uhh...Don't tick off your peers by asking questions?" Answered the bewildered student.

"No, silly! Brownies equal happy children. If you want to be a good parent, you've got to know how to make brownies! Silly boy!" She had scolded, as though everyone should know this all important fact of child rearing.

Kurama hoped they were going to create some calorie-saturated, non-nutritious, sugar-based foods this period, and like the rest of class, he waited eagerly for her to finish.

"Who wants to go outside and play?"

Kurama and the rest of theeleventh graders sweatdropped and fell sideways out of their seats.

"Oh, comon guys! I think we all deserve a little fun after such a long day. Don't you?"

"Miss?" One students asked, slowly recovering from the shock of the rediculous question.

"Hai?"

"You DO realize what grade we're in, right?"

"Oh don't be silly," she scolded with a wink, "I'm thirty-two and I still enjoy going outdoors to act like a kid. Eveyone head outside!" And with a wave of her freckled arm, everyone got up off the floor realizing she was indeed serious.

It was as they were heading back DOWN the five flights of stairs that they ran into a stray student who was wandering the halls looking lost, a schedual in his hand. The class simply passed him by. Mrs. Peony spotted Hiei and stopped him. "Do you not have a class to be attending sweetie?" She asked him, tossing an arm over his shoulder and backtracking in the direction he was heading.

Kurama passed them but turned to look over his shoulder as he walked. What was Hiei doing in the halls? He was about to stop and ask, when he overheard them talking.

"I'm looking for it, actually," Hiei told his teacher, "Mrs. Peenee's class?"

"Pee-OH-nee, hun. That would be me! Welcome to my class. You're lucky I caught you down here, you would have had a long walk upstairs and back. We're headed outside today."

Hiei followed her out into the courtyard where the rest of the class was either wrestling in the grass or sunbathing.

"HEY EVERYONE!" Mrs. Peony called out once they were close enough, "We've got a new student today! Treat him nice! Hang out and have fun." She slapped an already embarassed Hiei on the butt and ran to join the sunbathing girls on the grass of the feild.

Hiei froze where he was, momentarily stunned by his new teacher's blunt assult on his rear. His ruby irises shifted to their corners as he glanced around to see who else has witnessed the incident. The guys were all staring at him; their wrestling matches had stopped and Hiei felt his face grow hot. He had once again landed himself in the spotlight.

Damnit, stop looking at me... He growled to them in his mind.

Ducking his head and crossing his arms. Hiei made his way towards the large cherry tree a few yards away. Trees didn't stare, and they never judged you or drowned you in stupidity...

Reaching the thick-trunked tree, he sat beneath it.

"Got a thing for trees?"

Hiei stopped, mid squat, recognizing the voice. "Yeah, what of it?"

Kurama stood in front of Hiei, who leaned back against the cherry tree slightly annoyed by the interruption. His long shadow cast over him, allowing Hiei to stop squinting due to the bright midday sun.

"Just making conversation. So, where you from?"

Hiei stared at the way-too-friendly boy's shoes and pulled at the grass with restless fingers. "I'd rather not say."

Kurama's eyelids lowered as he watched Hiei pull at the grass. "Well, what made you move to Tokyo?"

Hiei stopped plucking. An angry grimace came across his stunningly smooth features as though the question uncovered an ugly memory and he cleched his fists at his side. "Family problems." His voice was almost a whisper. Kurama decided to change the subject; it was clear the other didn't want to talk about moving.

"What do you think of the school so far?" He asked, diving his hands into his pockets and kicking at a patch of dirt with his shoe. Hiei gazed out into the feild at the other students then at the building itself. He shrugged, "They're all the same."

"All the same? How many schools have you gone to, exactly?"

Hiei forced out a sad laugh. "Too many. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why are you giving me the third degree? Shouldn't you be over there frolicking with your classmates?" Hiei tilted his head out of Kurama's shadow and blinked cutely when the sun hit his eyes. Kurama noted this and quickly turned to look at the others in the field. "I'm not into wrestling. I prefer to fight standing up. Besides, I wanted to talk to you."

The other looked up at him with a sceptical look, "Hn...Why?"

Kurama shifted his weight from one leg to the other, feeling somewhat put on the spot. "You look like someone with a story to tell. I'm willing to hear it if you're willing to tell it to me."

"I'll talk when there's something worth saying."

They stared into eachother's eyes for a moment. Feirce red irises bore into uncertain green ones. Kurama coughed and tore his gaze away. Hiei was a very guarded individual, that was for sure. Kurama felt himself grow more intrigued each minute he spent with him. Hiei had built himself a wall around which he locked his true self; that much was clear. And if there was one thing Kurama loved, it was to pick locks. The proposition of figuring out the combonation to this unique being's complex personality was thrilling and Kurama struggled to focus his thoughts on the present. "What made you want to take a parenting class, Hiei?"

Hiei watched as the red head sat down in front of him. What was with this guy? Why was he being so bloody nice? Didn't he notice he was being given the cold shoulder? It always worked before...

"I didn't get to choose my courses. Yoshima did."

Kurama blinked, "Who?"

"My guardian. Well, the guy currently responsible for me. He's very orthodox. Doesn't believe in personal choice, but is a big believer of destiny and fate, that sort of thing."

"Ah. And Yoshima-san believes you're destined to be a parent?"

"I guess so. He choses my courses but doesn't give a shit what my marks are in them..." Hiei's voice trailed off and he ripped up a tuft of grass, root and all. He glanced down at his hand, realizing what he'd done. He dropped it and wiped his hand on his pants.

Kurama smiled encouragingly, "Parenting class- THIS parenting class- won't be difficult. Don't worry about it, you'll do fine." Kurama wanted to know more about Hiei but he left it alone. It would do no good to reopen old wounds. He accepted that in time, he might learn more about his new friend.

He had the strangest urge to reach out and touch Hiei's hand, however. It was so close to him...Knowing better than to make a move, Kurama bit his lip instead and moved from in front of Hiei to beside him. Together they watched the other students on the field for the remainder of class. The silence between them an unexpectedly comfortable one.

TBC


	10. A2Y9

"Addicted To You"

As soon as the bell rang, the school building emptied. It was chaotic. Kurama was grateful to go home after such an uneventful day and he made a point of letting his mother know this as he flung open the front door. "Kaasan, I'm home!"

His mother, Shiori, appeared from in the kitchen her long black hair framing her smiling features as she made her way down the hall. Wrapping her thin arms around her son, Shiori planted a kiss on Kurama's forehead.

"School's over already?" She glanced at the clock. " I seem to be losing track of time these days. It feels like you left for school but an hour ago."

"Trust me, it was a lot longer than that." Kurama slipped off his shoes and dropped his backpack on the staircase. Following his mother into the kitchen, Kurama's nose was flooded with the smell of pastries.

"I just took these out of the oven. I was thinking about you today." Shiori held up a sheet of peanut butter cookies and Kurama eyed them hungrily. He reached for one but his hand was slapped away. "Wash up first. They'll be right here when you get back." She winked and began to pour herself a cup of tea from the kettle. Kurama ran his hands through his mother's fine hair and rested his chin on her head while she made the tea.

"You know I remember when you were barely tall enough to reach the counter tops. Now look at you. My little boy is no longer so manageable."

"I think you have gotten smaller Kaasan. I don't remember being manageable…." He gave her a slight hug around the waist and obediently made his way to the washroom dragging his bag up the stairs behind him.

* * *

Supper that night consisted of thai pan. Kurama and his mother exchanged stories at the table and laughed whole-heartedly at each other's daily mishaps. Shiori was shocked however when Kurama mentioned his debate teacher's having fainted. "That's awful! Was it the heat?" She asked lowering her chopsticks mid bite. 

Kurama narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and poked at his noodles. "I don't know. I wasn't there when it happened. I'm guessing that's the cause." He leaned back in his chair. "Thank you for dinner, kaasan, it was delicious."

Shiori took a sip of her tea while eyeing her son's still full plate of food. She decided it better not to say anything, though she was mildly concerned with her son's lack of appetite. "Don't bother thanking me. You know I don't mind slaving away in the kitchen all day for you." She teased instead. "Oh, that reminds me. Will you be all right on your own tomorrow night? I have to work late and afterwards I have a meeting to attend. I won't be home until after twelve."

Kurama reached over and snatched a cookie from the counter. "Don't worry about me. Go to your meeting."

"Alright. I'll leave you something to eat on th-"

"Mother, I can cook my own food. You know this."

Shiori pinked in the cheeks and began to play with the edge of the tablecloth with her thin, delicate fingers. "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting how grown up you are. Sometimes I wish I could stop you from getting older….I want you to stay dependant on me but at the same time I am so proud that you are as independent as you are. I know you can't stay my little boy forever. A mother can only hope for so much."

Kurama watched his mother twist the cloth around her fingers and release it, then repeat the action once more. The mood had grown suddenly very quiet and reflective and the redhead watched his mother thoughtfully before answering her. "Hey. Who says I grew up?" Shiori looked up at him and Kurama stuck his tongue out playfully. Her eyes widened at her seventeen year old son's joke and then she giggled.

"You're too much."

* * *

"What the fuck do you think you're doing boy?"

Hiei froze where he was, his hand still inside the cupboard.

"Getting something to eat."

"What I made wasn't good enough? It that it?" Yoshima staggered a bit and leaned one hand on the door frame, a beer in the other. Hiei continued to search the cupboard. "You DIDN'T make anything, Yoshima. Otherwise I would have eaten it."

"Smart ass. I made dinner!" Stomping over to the fridge, the forty-four year old foster parent flung it open. Hiei turned to watch as Yoshima began to toss food.

"Here. Salad."

Hiei caught the head of lettuce just in time to avoid a potentioal concussion. "Whoa. You don't have to throw--"

"Here. Sandwiches."

Out flew the bread. It landed with a plop on the counter next to Hiei.

"Yoshima, what are you--?"

"Here. Juice." Yoshima flung a package of juice boxes at the teen.

"Ahh!" Hiei slapped at them with his palm, causing the beverages to fall onto the dirty floor with a smack.

"Eat something for god's sake. You're a fuck'n pole! People will start to think I never feed you around here." The man burped, cursed and then left the room.

Hiei blinked, still holding the lettuce.

"Bastard."

He hopped down from the counter and put the juiceboxes and lettuce back into the fridge. Then he made himself a jam sandwich and took it up to his room. God how he wished his foster mother, Keira, would come back. It had been what? Three months now? Three months since she left for Africa on a religious expedition of sorts. Yoshima didn't want her to go and they had argued for weeks on the subject. Then one morning just before dawn, Keira came into his room and told Hiei that she was leaving and to take care of her husband while she was away...

Hiei snorted at the memory as he climbed the old, creeky, wooden staircase to his new room and shivered in response to the draft that blew in from the single window beside his bed.

Keira was the reason Hiei had agreed to being adopted. Well sort of. Because of his complicated family situation, what with a mother who abandoned him as a child and an unknown father, Hiei was taken into the custody of Children's Aid and placed in several temporary homes with totally different families each time.

As a result, Hiei turned cold and anti-social. He drove people away and refused to bond with anyone. Anyone -that is- until Keira. She was different. It just so happened that her husband, Yoshima Tamago, was a drinker. Children's Aid hadn't forseen this as a potential problem and thus, Hiei had a new adoptive family.

"They just wanted to get rid of me." Hiei set his plate down on the window ledge and pulled on a night shirt. "No one got sent back as much as I did," He laughed to himself, "Bastards."

Keira would come back. Wouldn't she? Did Yoshima really send her that letter telling her they moved to Tokyo? Did she even know her husband had been fired from the factory? That they were on welfare now?

Hiei shivered and sat on the bed. Taking a bite of his sandwich, he stared out at the starfilled sky.

"Have you abandoned me too?"


	11. A2Y10

* * *

Notes: I am at a point where I hate my style of writing and I've decided to get some bloody DETAILS into my sentances. Geez Saku, smarten up and give these people the kind of story they'll want to talk about! Oh! And another thing: If you are curious as to what Yang Fu looks like then gou can go to Do Not Touch's home site. Simply type: "do-not-touch0" into the Google search (use underscores instead of hyhens though!) and Voila! You have the link.Don't forget to sign the guestbook as I will cry if you don't let me know you were there. Thank you so very much! 

-SAKU

* * *

Theme song to chapter: Simple Plan, "Worst Day Ever". 

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEE--

Kurama groaned and let his hand fall away from the snooze button. He blinked a few times in attempt to rid his stunningly emerald eyes of the morning fuzzies and sat up, knocking his pillow off the bed. He glanced at the clock. Six AM. Kurama groggily reached for the glass of water next to his alarm clock and took a drink. The sleepy redhead's eyes widened and he choked on the room-temperature water. Shiori opened the door just in time to see her son coughing and sputtering on his bed.

"What on earth? How many times have I told you to wake up before you attempt to put anything into that mouth of yours? Sometimes I wonder about you, Kurama."

Shaking her head, she shut the door once more, leaving Kurama to replace the glass on his end table and flop back onto his fluffy bed of pillows to contemplate his own actions. Come to think of it, it wasn't all that smart to drink liquid of any kind when one's eyes were barely open. Kurama laughed to himself and pulled a pillow over his face, "Good morning, mother." He mumbled into the downy fabric.

After stalling in bed for close to half an hour, Kurama finally decided he'd wasted enough time and lugged his lazy butt into the washroom. With a tooth brush in one hand and a hair brush in the other, he attempted to groom his teeth and hair simultaneously to save time. This, however, only resulted in hopelessly tangled hair and a toothpaste frothed mouth that gave him the rabid animal look. "Kurama, you lack coordination." he said to himself through the froth, immediately regretting doing so as he swallowed a mouthfull of the toothpaste and coughed into the white porcelin of the sink.

Kurama scooped up a hand full of cold water and splashed it over his face. "Kaasan? How late are you going to be out tonight, again?" He called out, wiping his face with a towel and replacing it on the rack, neatly folded.

"I'll most likely arrive back here around midnight. Why do you ask?" His mother answered from the hallway where she was busy folding and putting away linens in the hall closet.

Kurama winked to himself in the mirror. "No reason."

* * *

"Gooooood morning Tokyo! Another big day in the big city. Time to rise and shine with Naomi Zenda and Lee Sh--" 

Click.

"Oh shut up...stupid radio." Hiei grabbed up his pillows from its place on the cold floor where it had fallen and covered his face with it.

He was just drifting back into a peaceful slumber when the covers were mercilessly flung off him and his pillow whisked away. "What the--?" Hiei sat up just in time to recieve a glass of ice cold water in the face. Recoiling from the sudden shock, Hiei jerked backward and fell off the bed, hitting his head on the floor and getting a clear view of his legs as they hovered in the air above him. "What the hell!"

"Get up, kid. Didn't you hear the alarm?" Yoshima leaned his head of wild blond hair over the side of the bed to peer sparkling hazel eyes down at the frazzled teen who was now sprawled out and dripping wet on the hardwood floor. "Or are you deaf too? I can clean your ears out if you want." The man smiled evilly and reached out, waving a playful pinky finger at Hiei, who scowled and wiped his forehead with his arm.

"Go away, I was getting up."

Yoshima's pinky stopped waving and the foster parent leaned on his elbows, folding his hands around the glass he used to drench Hiei with; and raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him. "Uh huh, sure you were, Hiei. Get up you lazy ass."

It wasn't until the man left the room and went back downstairs that Hiei moved from his horribly uncomfortable position on the floor. He shivered and sat up, wiping his face and hair with his bedspread which hung loosly beside him. "Good morning, Tokyo...Hn!"

Climbing to his feet, the teen felt his head for any foreign lumps that may have developed after his unexpected-and definately not welcomed- decent from cloud nine. When he was satisfied there were none, Hiei changed into some fresh clothes and grabbed his backpack from a chair in the corner, before heading downstairs.

Running his fingers down the walls as he went, Hiei couldn't help but wonder what today was going to smack him with. It was a tuesday afterall...Bad things always happened on tuesdays. Bad things happened EVERY day. But he hated tuesdays. Almost as much as wednesdays, but not even close to how much he hated mondays...

Hiei stopped on the last step and felt his forehead, hoping he was coming down with some incurable disease that would at least give him an excuse from going outside.

Yoshima passed by him, carrying a bowl of cereal in one hand and the remote in the other and headed for the livingroom. Seeing Hiei's sour look, he stopped to give him one of his famous animated happy-faces before continuing down the hall. Hiei followed him with his eyes before tottering out into the kitchen where he found leftover pizza, the chordless phone, and broken peanut shells littering the counter and kitchen table. Blinking at the abundance of food he was never told about, Hiei growled and began scooping the shells into the trash. Well THIS was a good start to a day that was destined to progress from bad to worse. Now all he had to do was survive another day at his new school...

* * *

"Kurama, don't forget your lunch!" 

"I got it. Bye mom!" Kurama finished zipping up his backpack and opened the front door, ready to step out for the day when he heard his mother's sing-song voice call out to him once more.

"Don't forget your debate project!"

"I have it this time!" He called back.

"That's good." Shiori appeared in the hallway and made her way towards him with a smile. "But your forgot to give your mother a kiss."Kurama laughed and kissed her goodbye, closing the door behind him as he left.

The change in air temperature was drastic as he stepped outside and dark storm clouds loomed above, threatening bad weather. Kurama was debating whether or not to go back inside and grab an umbrella when a movement overhead caught his attention.

A person was above him, running across the townhouse roofs and leaping incredible distances to do so.

Forgetting about the umbrella, Kurama found himself following the figure down the street, intruged as to whom had the guts to use rooftops to get around the city as opposed to the crowded streets. Keeping one eye focused on the sidewalk in front of him so as not to bump into anyone, Kurama glanced up through the openings between stores and apartment buildings, hoping to keep track of the runner above him.

He managed to catch a full-body view while his evasive subject jumped across the large gaps. The daredevil was a teenaged boy wearing tan-coloured Khakis and a black muscle shirt.

Sunlight poured down on the city then, a ray of light having managed to find an opening in the thick darkness that covered the sky. Kurama noticed the boy wore a necklace, as it shimmered when the sun hit it on an angle just before it and the boy disappeared onto the next roof. Kurama bit his lip and quickened his pace, stopping suddenly when he found himself at an intersection.

It was plain logic that told the redhead even this agile target could not cross to the next block via the rooftops and he stayed where he was waiting for the boy with the necklace to appear once more. When he didn't, Kurama leaned against the window of the shop on the corner and breathed deeply in an attempt to replenish his oxygen deprived lungs.

"Hey, kid! Get your hands off my clean window, I just washed it!"

"Sorry!" Kurama yanked his arm away from the angry shopkeeper's clean window and continued around the corner, looking for any sign of the boy on the rooftops. But he was gone.

TBC


	12. A2Y11

"Addicted to You"

Author Note: My writer's block has ended! My brain is free! FREE I say! Free to come up with all the crazy ideas I am known for...Free to-- er...uh...cough cough On with the story. Heh heh.

-Saku

* * *

Theme song to chapter: "Black or White" By Micheal Jackson

By the time Kurama got to school it had begun to rain significantly, causing his rose-coloured hair to hug his head rather heavily as he made his way to the front doors of the building. He had barely touched the door handle when someone from behind called out his name. He turned back to see a dripping wet Yusuke with black hair similarly sticking to his forehead in drowned-rat fashion.

"Kurama, I've been trying to catch up to you since Main Street!"

The exasperated teen leaned over, one hand on his friend's shoulder as he weezed air into his lungs. Kurama chuckled a bit and opened the front door.

"I didn't notice you. Maybe you should have called out to me louder?" he joked, knowing full-well the other had been following him for three whole blocks.

The dark-haired one gave him an incredulous look with his large hazel eyes. "Why were you running? It's not like you're going to miss anything; I mean, zero period doesn't start for another twenty minutes!"

"Yusuke! Kurama! Wait up!"

The two boys turned to see two equally wet girls leaping over puddles as they made their way towards them. Boton and Keiko stopped short at the entrance and Kurama held the door open, letting them inside. "Hi!" Boton panted, nodding to the cute redhead with noticable gentleman qualities holding the door for her.

Keiko followed her bouncy blue-haired friend inside, "Thank you Kurama. YUSUKE! Where are you going? Yusuke, don't try to run away from me, baka!" Keiko ran down the hall after her boy, who cleverly dashed into the men's room at the end of the hall before the tempermental brunette could catch him. Boton hid her giggles behind her hand and informed a confused Kurama of the supposed 'date' Yusuke had with Keiko the night before and how their plans crashed and burned when Yusuke forgot they had any.

"I know Yusuke is not detective material but I have to wonder, where exactly IS that boy's head if not on school work or his girl?" She pondered aloud.

"I honestly don't know, Boton. I'll fill you in when I figure that out, myself. Keiko has every right to be as angry as she is, I suppose." Kurama mused, watching a flustered Keiko bang on the washroom door and threaten Yusuke through it.

"I KNOW he can hear me, too! Yusuke you idiot! How could you forget about our date? I waited for you all night!"

Students wandering the halls stopped to stare at the the shouting Keiko. Others snickered at the fact that the feared 'street thug', Urameshi was being lectured by the infamous Keiko Ukimera. Totally oblivious to the scene she was creating, Keiko continued to pound on the door until it opened unexpectedly. Kurama and Boton watched, wide-eyed as their friend flew forwards into the men's washroom.

"Oh my..." Was all Kurama could think to say. Boton bit her tongue. A second later a blushing Keiko backed out of the washroom, another boy's arms draped around her tightly.

"Yang!" Keiko croaked, realizing at once who she'd accidentally flung into. Yang tossed his head of navy blue hair back and cackled evily, refusing to let his captive go. "Looks like I caught myself a lovely. Good morning, Keiko. Mind if I ask what you were doing in the guy's washroom? Couldn't wait for me to come out? You don't have to say anything. I understand." He winked.

Keiko, whose arms were pinned against the slightly taller boy's chest, whimpered as he gave her an eskimo kiss.Yusuke decided to come out just in time to witness the pair nose-to-nose at the entrance. He stood there and blinked for a whole two seconds before bonking the shamelessly bold teen on the head. Yang released his captive and rubbed the fresh lump on his noggin. "Oi, Urameshi, it was only an eskimo kiss!" He protested.

" I don't care if it was a redneck kiss! You don't just go around doing that to other guy's girlfrien--"

Boton gasped loudly at Yusuke's almost confession, and pointed at him frantically. Kurama folded his arms, amused at how this was turning out. Everyone knew Keiko and Yusuke were an item. But Yusuke, determined to keep his reputation as the toughest street kid in Tokyo, pulled on his mask of denial whenever possible. The way Keiko and Yusuke interacted on a daily basis was like a good book that simply got more interesting with each page...

Keiko blinked large, brown eyes up at Yusuke and Kurama caught a glimpse of pink flush across her cheeks faintly. Yusuke noticed her hopeful look and coughed, looking away down the hall. Yang laughed and slapped his buddy on the back.

"You know I was just messing around. It's just that the uncontrollable urge to kiss the lovely that's been flung into my arms becomes unbearable. I can't...control...myself!" He put on his trademark crazy-grin and wide eyes and held his hands up like claws in Keiko and Boton's direction. Both girls recognized this look and took off down the hall, giggling and weaving through other students in their attempt to get away from a pursuing Yang.

Yusuke couldn't help but smile as he and Kurama watched them disappear in the mass of students. "Man I love that guy."

"For goodness sake, don't tell him that."

"Heh. Do I LOOK stupid? I guess Keiko forgot about lecturing me afterall. That's great, let's go." Grabbing Kurama by the shirt, Yusuke dragged the other down the hallway in the opposite direction.

"Yusuke, where are we going?"

"To the gym."

"Why?"

"We're gonna shoot some hoops 'till zero."

"Oh."

The gym was dark when they opened the doors. The ray of light from the hallway stetched along the freshly polished flooring like a cat. Kurama ran his hands along the wall, looking for the lightswitches, while Yusuke simply wandered into the darkness.

"You up for a challenge, Kurama?"

"What challenge did you have in mind?" his hands continued to search blindly along the wall, failing miserably to find their target.

"Forget the lights, there's a ball right here. Think you got the skills?" There came a resounding echo of rubber against floor to prove Yusuke's claim and Kurama left the wall to walk down the line of light towards him.

"Check me."

Kurama caught the ball an inch from his face and chest-passed it back to Yusuke who, by the light from the doorway, sunk the ball into the net from no less than half a court away. "Like to see you beat THAT." Yusuke challenged, mochoism radiating.

"Ball please." Kurama rolled up his sleeves and caught it when Yusuke tossed to him. He dribbled the ball once, twice, three times and made a shot. The ball hit the rim of the net and bounced back into the darkness.

"I'll get it."

The ball audiably bounced a few metres then became silent. Kurama used his hearing to find the general direction in which it landed and fumbled around the bleachers for it. His hand reached out blindly and brushed against fabric before hitting the framiliar rubber of the basket ball. Startled as to why there was anything near the bleachers, Kurama snatched up the ball and took a step backwards, staring ahead into darkness in front of him.

"Oi, hurry up Kurama! Did you get lost back there?"

"No, I had to retrievea renegade ball back there. Not an easy task in the dark, Yusuke." Disregarding his initial concern over whatever he felt, the redhead dribbled the ball up to the net and made a second shot. Score.

"Oh yeah? Watch this." Yusuke retrieved the ball and positioned himself within shooting distance of the net before tossing it backwards over his head. The ball missed by a mile, hitting the wall above the net and bouncing to the other end of the gym.

Kurama snickered at his friend's freshly bruised ego and Yusuke scratched his head, "Guess I missed."

Running to get their lost ball once more, Kurama found he could no longer hear what should have been the ball bouncing. Yusuke cracked his knuckles loudly and practiced his lay ups with an invisible ball while he waited for the redhead to return. In his head, Yusuke was good enough for the NBA, it was a shame no one else noticed his expert skills with an invisible ball...

He was standing under the net, taking a bow to his invisible fans when the REAL basket ball soared through the darkness and dove through the cotton netting of the hoop, walloping him square on the coconut.

"OW! Cheese and crackers, Kurama, that was uncalled for! Did you make that shot from the other end?"

Kurama stepped out of the darkness and eyed the rolling ball, then his friend's sour face as he nursed his new goose egg. "Not exactly."

"Anyway, it was a nice shot. I swear you save those for when I'm not looking. I need a drink now that you scared the pee outta me." His brown eyes twinkled in fun.

When Yusuke disappeared into the hallway, Kurama turned towards the darkness.

"I know you're there."


	13. A2Y12

Silence. 

"I can turn the lights on simple enough."

"Why don't you then?"

"Hiei?"

"..."

"It IS you, right? What are you doing here in the dark?"

"None of your business."

"You know you don't have to be so defensive. I'm not your enemy, Hiei."

"...Why are YOU here?"

" My friend, Yusuke, has to stay active or else he'll get himself into trouble. We're just killing time. Where exactly ARE you?"

"Beside you."

"What? No you're not." But he checked anyway, sending his long, red hair twirling around him as he looked from side to side, trying to see the evasive one who was playing with him.

"Arn't I? Come on then, find me, Kurama."

Hiei was toying with him he knew. Kurama focused on the other's voice as he spoke. Hiei had such an attractive voice...deep and confident. But that confidence would betray him sooner or later, Kurama vowed silently. He wandered further into the darkness, listening for the sound of Hiei's shoes and breathing as though those sounds were the only things that mattered.

"And if I find you?"

"You won't."

"If I catch you, you have to give me something."

Hiei stopped where he was, not five feet away from the confident redhead. This guy was changing the rules, making propositions as if it were a business agreement and not a simple game of hide-and-seek. Hiei smirked. Interesting...

"What do you want? That is, assuming you can actually catch me."

"An answer. An honest answer to any question I ask of you. Deal?"

Hiei ran this over in his head. An answer? What kind of an agreement was that? What could the redhead possibly want to know? Well whatever. "Hn. Deal."

As soon as the words were out, Hiei was flung mercilesly against the wall behind him. A gasp escaped him as he was caught off guard by the sudden and entirely unexpected move Kurama pulled on him. Immediately Hiei realized his mistake and cursed himself. He'd underestimated this boy and now he had to answer some stupid question. Bah.

"Your own voice gave you away. It was only a matter of time before I could pinpoint exactly where you were."

"Keep me talking...Very clever. So, ask your question already."

"If I invited you over tonight, would you accept?"

Had the lights been on, Kurama would have seen his captive's pricelessly surprized expression, blinking eyelids and all.

"Hiei?"

The lights buzzed on suddenly, one by one. The gym lit up and Yusuke stared, open mouthed at the scene before him. Hiei and Kurama squinted in the sudden light and broke apart, giving the one at the switches the wrong impression. "Uhh...er..." Yusuke seemed to be having some trouble operating his tongue. "Did I miss something? Where'd he come from?" He sent a harsh stare Hiei's way. Hiei responded likewise.

" Hiei, I'd like you to meet my friend Yususke Urameshi."

"Urameshi?" Hiei narrowed his eyes visciously. " You busted my locker yesterday."

Yusuke made his way towards them casually, hands in his pockets. "Yeah, so? I heard you stole a buddy of mine's wallet your first day here. A little risky don't you think?"

"I did no such thing."

"Prove it, wise-guy."

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No."

"Hn. I rest my case."

"You broke into his locker yesterday?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to let this guy get away with stealing just 'cause he's the new guy."

Hiei clenched his fists dangerously. "Stay out of my business, Urameshi."

Yusuke laughed, " You're scaring me, please stop."

Kurama furrowed his eyebrows in Yusuke's direction. "Yusuke, that's not funny."

"You taking HIS side?"

"I'm taking NO sides, I just think there's more to this story than is being told."

Hiei turned to leave but Yusuke was relentless. "Hey! Where do you think you're going! I'm not done talking to you yet!" He started after the shorter, but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder and two fiercely determined green eyes. "Don't."

Blinking, Yusuke watched as his close friend left him and hurried out into the hall after the new kid.

"Kurama...?"


	14. A2Y13

"Addicted to You"

Author Note: I'm terribly sorry, but I had to revise this chapter. Please re-read, those of you who have read it a LONG time ago and ware waiting ever so patiently for an update to my most popular story. OK, I've added a different ending and this should get my brain back in gear. I think I confused myself when I left it the way it was…. Enjoy! More to come! –Bows to loyal fans apologetically- -Saku

* * *

"Hiei! Hiei, wait please. Why did Yusuke accuse you of taking his friend's wallet?" Kurama asked, once he caught up with a now angry Hiei heading up the stairs to second floor. Hiei ignored him and took the steps two at a time, reaching second and turning down another hallway filled with chattering students. Kurama did his best to keep up with the smaller.

"Hiei, please talk to me."

Hiei stopped walking. The redhead, not foreseeing this sudden move, bumped into him from behind.

"I didn't steal the kid's wallet." Hiei looked over his shoulder, his ruby irises delving into very close emerald ones. Kurama's eyes were mystifying at such a close range and Hiei tore his gaze away, feeling somewhat entranced.

Kurama noticed the other's eyes seemed to be saying something that their owner would not and he pressed the issue further for the sake of his own understanding. "Why does Yusuke think it was you?"

"Because I was there when that guy did." Hiei nodded his head towards the tallest guy out of a group flinging pennies down the hallway floors. The indicated was sitting on the window ledge laughing and challenging the other boys to whip coins at passing students.

Kurama frowned, recognizing the school bully. "Tim Deigo?"

"I don't know the guy's name and I personally don't care. It's none of my business." Hiei turned and continued walking past the group near the window. Kurama followed him, going over this new truth in his mind.

"Hey Minamino, baby. What's a girl like you doing on second? Shouldn't you be in the library prepping for university?" Tim and the others laughed, flinging pennies at him and Hiei as they went by. Hiei blocked one from hitting his head and kept walking. Kurama stopped in front of the naive bully who sat on the window ledge and chucked another coin at him.

Angry for being called a girl and by the same guy who was the very reason Yusuke didn't like Hiei, Kurama caught the penny and stepped up to a startled Deigo. Leaning one hand against the windowpane to the right of the teen's head, Kurama whispered menacingly into his ear.

"I don't like the way you speak to me. And the fact that you are tossing away money that doesn't even belong to you proves your inferiority."

Deigo's friends chuckled nervously, determined to keep up their tough facade around the other students in the hall despite the fact that their leader was being told off by Kurama Minamino. Deigo remained silent, returning the red head's stare confidently. But Kurama knew it was a front; he could tell by the way the boy was clenching the windowsill with long, white fingers.

"Return what you have stolen or Yusuke will find out the truth and this will get alot uglier than you've already made it." Kurama winked, tossed his penny back to the now visibly worried Deigo, and continued in the direction Hiei had gone.

The hallway was silent for a whole five minutes afterward.

* * *

The bell rang, announcing zero period and Kurama, having given up on tracking down the ever elusive Hiei, made his way up to meditation class. Despite Hiei's ability to disappear, it would be awfully hard for the teen to avoid Kurama all day seeing as they had four classes together. 

"Good morning, Minamino-san." Greeted a stunningly beautiful navy blue-haired girl in a short, green skirt and white blouse standing in the doorway.

"Ohayou, Fu-san. How was the volleyball game last night?" Kurama asked, pulling off his shoes and placing them with the others near the door.

Beaming, the girl looked at her toes and blushed faintly. "We won. I SO rocked the house that game!" She threw herself at her friend, hanging from his neck and giggling like she'd just downed a bottle of sake. "Why weren't YOU there to witness my awesome-ness, Mr. Yin's-game-wasn't-important-enough-for-me-to-make-an-appearance?"

"I'm truly sorry, Yin!" Kurama sputtered as she put him into a headlock and messed up his hair with her free hand. "I want your hair, Kurama. Will you cut it off for me? I'll make highlights out of it." She joked, releasing Kurama of her death grip after she was satisfied with the mess she made of him.

Kurama sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, leaning his head back and seductively tossing his long tresses over his shoulder. Yin made a face when Kurama's hair settled back perfectly in place as though she hadn't even touched it. Kurama saw her frustrated look and winked playfully, "I think I'll keep it, thanks."

"Oh Yiiiiiiiiiin..."

Yin turned around to see her brother making his way over to her, his hands hidden behind his back and a mischievous grin on his face. Before Yang could do anything remotely evil with whatever it was behind his back, Yin grabbed his nose tightly between her knuckles.

"Owwww! Gimmie a break! That HURTS!" Yang whined, pulling Yin's blouse away from her chest and dropping a long, wet, and very cold worm down it. Kurama backed away holding his ears as Yin screamed bloody murder. What had once been a collected, playful and very pretty high school girl was now replaced by a terrifying she-demon who flung the worm out of her shirt and tackled her brother to the floor shouting various fruit names at him.

Kurama guessed that Yin's acceptance of her brother's bisexuality involved a variety of such nicknames. It really was quite funny to witness. Other students began to laugh and cheer on the Fu twins as they rolled around on the floor tugging each other's hair. Yang bit down on Yin's finger when it got too close to his mouth and Yin's eyes started to water.

They stopped struggling then; Yin about to burst into tears or scream in pain and Yang, who played with his sister's finger inside his mouth with his tongue until she let go of the fist full of his hair she had taken hostage.

"YANG THAT'S SICK! Let go of my finger you disturbing kiwi!"

Yang released her finger and sat up. "That was mean. It's only spit. And since when are you afraid of worms?" he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Yin smacked her incompetent sibling upside the head and examined her saliva-soaked finger as the teacher walked in.

"Sorry I'm late claaa..." Mrs. Zappala's expression was priceless when she noticed her students hovered in a circle around Yin and Yang Fu. Everyone had an innocent smile on his or her face; twenty or so sets of pearly white teeth (more or less) lit up the room.

"Alright," she said, setting her briefcase on her desk, "what's going on in here?"

"Just getting a head start on our pre-meditation exercises, Miss." Yang offered.

Yin shot him a look that clearly said: "I can't believe I'm related to you" from her place on the floor. Kurama and the others took it upon themselves to stay on their teacher's good side and gathered up their respective meditation mats before she could instruct them to do so. Mrs. Zappala put a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes before taking out an attendance sheet.

As Kurama waited patiently for her to call his name out, his thoughts drifted back to this morning in the gym. Hiei hadn't accepted his invite. Kurama rested his head on his hand and stared at the floor thoughtfully. He wasn't used to this anxious feeling. Hiei hadn't had any time to answer before Yusuke came in and interrupted. So it wasn't like he said no, but he didn't exactly say yes, either...Enter frustrated sigh here.

"Tachi, Saya?"

"Here!"

"Myazaki, Rei?"

"Here!"

"Fu, Yin?"

"Present!"

"Fu, Ya-"

"AVAILABLE!"

"Very funny, Yang. That's enough out of you."

Yang, settled back down beside Kurama and smirked, satisfied with his first attempt to drive their teacher crazy. Kurama shook his head before commenting on his buddy's silliness, "And so marks the beginning of Today's Teacher-Torture 101." Yang grinned wider. "You know me too well, Kurama. I think I'll have to adjust my tactics to suit your clever brain. You see, I don't want to have to kill you for knowing too much..."

"Do you remember Hiei?"

Yang scratched his head. "Who?"

"The new guy who sits beside you in biology class now." He waited for a response. The confused look on Yang's face equals...clueless ness. Try number two: "He convinced Viffy-san to let you go to the washroom yesterday."

Ding! Ding! Ding! "Oh! Tamago, right? Yeah I remember him. He's hot."

Kurama did a double take on his blue-haired classmate, not at all foreseeing Yang's comment on Hiei's hotness, "W-what?"

"He's hot." Yang smirked, giving his friend no more, no less of an answer for the sake of teasing the redhead's brain. It was so fun to play with Kurama's head; especially when the poor boy was so hopelessly in love. How did he know this? Yang watched the colour in Kurama's cheeks deepen and he laughed. The signs, darling, the signs.

Ms. Zappala ran through the rest of the class names and was about to put down the pad when she noticed another name added at the bottom of the list, written in red ink. "Oops. I missed one person. Tamago? Is Tamago, Hiei here?"

"Here."

Kurama's head snapped up to the doorway. He and the others watched as Hiei removed his backpack and shoes near the door. Ms. Zappala smiled welcomingly, "Nice to meet you, Hiei. Were you not at school on Monday? Is today your first day?"

"I didn't arrive at school until first period yesterday, Sensei."

The teacher wrote on her attendance sheet and handed her new student a meditation mat. Hiei accepted it with a bow and sat just outside the pre-formed circle. Yang smirked and glanced at Kurama. "Well well, would you look who it is. His Hotness has arrived fashionably late, as usual. And he's wearing black nail polish too. Two fag points for Hiei." Kurama jabbed Yang in the ribs with his elbow, "Yang, you really are crude."

"I get in lots of practise." He whispered back.

The teacher sent a student with the attendance sheet out of the classroom and rubbed her hands together. "Okay! Let's get started. Hiei, can I get you to sit next to Yin, Please? The lady with the long blue hair. Then we will commence."

Yin made room for the breathtakingly attractive new boy and Hiei sat beside her. Hiei only looked mildly surprised to see that the redhead across from him was in YET ANOTHER one of his classes. This was, what? Five classes they had together now?

"I want you all to relax now." The teacher spoke soothingly, in her audio-tape-instructor voice, "Close your eyes and concentrate on your breathing. The steady intake of vital oxygen..."

Yang coughed and Kurama jabbed him again. Yang jabbed the redhead right back, only with more force. Kurama glared at him. Their teacher continued, ignoring Yang. "Think of one person in your life who seems very much like the oxygen you're breathing right now. One person who matters almost as much as the air that contributes so much to your very existence. Picture them now."

"Miss, can it be my boyfriend?" One girl asked, causing many others to open their eyes at the interruption. "Yes, it can be your boyfriend, girlfriend, mother, grandfather, a close friend even. Anyone who means a great deal to you. Close your eyes and picture them...picture them standing in front of you..." The teacher instructed.

Yin played with the fabric of her skirt, somewhat nervous to be seated beside someone so good looking. She was having a hard time picturing anything in her head other than him and she unwittingly began to pull at a loose thread still attached to her skirt. Hiei, who didn't like the idea of closing his eyes around so many people noticed her nervous unthreading. He also noticed the small pile of string forming in front of her crossed legs. He watched as a slit started to form up the length of the blue-haired girl's skirt, slowly revealing more and more of her thigh. Hiei blushed and glanced around to see if anyone else was noticing this unintentional undressing. Everyone else had his or her eyes closed, focusing on what the teacher was saying. Hiei felt foolishly helpless. What could he do? He couldn't tell the girl that she was ruining her skirt. She would think he'd been watching her the whole time.

He glanced over again, the slit had made its way to the pretty girl's panty-line and Hiei could see clearly the little hearts and flowers pattern. Feeling like a pervert now, Hiei closed his eyes hoping to meditate the image he just saw away.

"...You and that person are deep within a forest. The both of you are going for a walk on a beautiful sunny day. It's quiet except for the birds chirping above you and the sound of your footsteps on the dirt path..."

Kurama submerged himself in the images his teacher was creating for him. He was entirely at peace. And why shouldn't he be? The sky was blue, the birds were chirping and he was walking with his mother through the forest...

Something flicked him in the forehead.

Startled, Kurama jerked from his trance. Yang pointed across the floor to Hiei and Yin. Both had beet red cheeks and equally distressed expressions with tightly shut eyelids. "Hey, forget those fag points for the nail polish, you think they could get any cuter?" Yang whispered. Kurama's heart sank at the sight. Yang was right, they did look adorable together. Both appeared to be somewhat uncomfortable sitting so close to one another and Kurama felt a pang of jealousy. Hiei wasn't interested in Yin...was he?

"...You eventually come to a stream and you dip your hands in the cool water. There are minnows swimming just below the surface. You try to catch one but it slips through your fingers..."

TBC

* * *

Once more, if you would like to see Yin and her brother Yang Fu go to http/ . Keep your fingers crossed. I foresee a Do Not Touch guest appearence in the future... -SAKU 


	15. A2Y14

"Addicted To You"

* * *

Author Note: I have discovered DDR (Dance Dance Revolution, to those of us who are entertainmentally challenged). That's right! DDR has come to MY CITY. glomps arcade machine and growls at anyone who comes near it I'm shamefully addicted to it. Not only that, but I have a new job (don't laugh, I'm a telemarketer, I could have called your house an you wouldn't even know it…. So be nice to the next person who calls trying to sell you DVD's. lol) and I haven't been at home much lately. Coincidentally, home is where my stories are. This one in particular...I'm working on it still, I have some more typing to do before you get any more goodies from me. hugs loyal and PATIENT fans I'll be back! -Saku -----

* * *

The bell rang. 

"Kurama?"

The redhead blinked a few times at the voice that pulled him from his vacant state.

"Kurama, what's up guy? Class is over." Yang helped his friend to his feet. "You don't look so good. You're not wigging out over Yin and Hiei are you?"

Kurama shook his head, giving the impression he was scoffing at the idea, when in reality he was trying to clear his head. He didn't remember hearing the teacher's meditation instructions that whole period! The image of Yang's sister and Hiei sitting next to each other filled his thoughts. They looked…._good together._

"I was just thinking about something, that's all."

Yang raised an eyebrow at his transparent compadre. "Obviously."

Kurama stole a glance at Hiei, who was putting his matt back against the wall with the others. Hiei caught his stare and held it for a moment before running his hands through his healthy black hair almost alluringly and heading for the door with the others, bag in hand. Kurama almost fainted. _Damn _that boy was fine.

The teacher's voice rang out over the excited chatter of her students as they prepared to exit for their next class, reminding them to read up on Buddhism in their texts for tomorrow. Kurama heard something about a pop quiz before he was rushed out the door with his laughing classmates.

_Quiz? On what! _Okay, this was starting to freak him out. He had sat there for an entire class and thought of nothing but the new guy and whether or not he was being hit on by a long time friend of his! What did it matter anyways? Why did he care so much? So what if they liked each other? It had nothing to do with him. Maybe that's what was bothering him so much….the thought startled Kurama. He was not the type to demand attention, nor to obsess over another person. Sure he'd had his share of minor infatuations, but that never lead him to block out an entire class session thinking about them! What was it about Hiei that was so attractive?

Yang, who happened to be following the redhead, caught on to Kurama's distressed look and he put a hand on his shoulder. "You're wierding me out, Kurama. What's wrong?"

Kurama was about to shrug him off when a commotion not to far away took place in front of the bathrooms and drew everyone's attention. "OH MY GOD, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I HAD A RIP IN MY SKIRT!"

They watched as Yin ran for the girl's bathroom in a fit, followed closely by a few of her friends who seemed to find her predicament hilarious. Well now everyone knew about her torn skirt.

Yang snickered and shook his head, "I'm so glad nothing embarrassing happens to me." He declared triumphantly, leading Kurama down the stairs towards their next classes.

"Uh huh. Watch it, Mr. Confidence or you'll fall down a flight."

"Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

* * *

_It's funny isn't it? How your life can be altered by one person- a complete stranger- in a matter of minutes, no matter how many years you've spent trying to keep your life the way it was. It's as though the straight and orderly lines of your existence are suddenly tossed about carelessly and you find yourself haphazardly being flown about by the wind. Without control or understanding you follow that person blindly. You are helpless; lost. And yet…_

_You've never been so happy._

* * *

Art class consisted of paper Mache model-making and Yusuke. 

The casually cocky teen talked the whole class and Kurama found himself tuning in and out of his one-sided conversations. "…and then the guy thought he would try to pull a fast one on me so I cole-cocked him in the groin. Man did he ever drop like a stone."

"Uh huh." Kurama mindlessly dunked pieces of newspaper in the pan and lay them across one another to cover the mesh figure he'd made. "That's nice."

"What? What's nice?"

"Huh? Oh! The fact that you can beat someone up and get away with it…" The redhead covered, "Must be nice." He glanced over to see whether the other had seen through his bluff. He simply had no interest in Yusuke's extra curricular activities. They were complete opposites really; Kurama would much rather relax on his front porch in the sun reading a good novel than take Yusuke's approach to life and knock someone unconscious for a seat on the subway.

"I just wish some guys would smarten up a little. Geez, they can really tick me off sometimes, almost as much as mom and her stupid drinking habits. Yesterday she came home with a cross dresser! I mean common! She's gotta be pretty dumb to--"

"Yusuke? What are you making?" Kurama asked, noticing the boy's model for the first time since the beginning of class. The thing looked like a blob on four legs.

"It's a horse."

Kurama stifled a laugh, "Where's its head then?"

Yusuke seemed to look down at his work of art for the first time himself. "Aw SHIT! I knew I was forgetting something. So it's a headless horse. Like in Sleepy Hollow." Yusuke wiped his hands off with a rag and stood back to observe it. Some strips of paper slid off the mesh wiring and glue dripped from his station onto the floor. The poor thing looked as though it were about to fall over. Yusuke sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head.

Kurama had to say it, "There was no headless horse in Sleepy Hollow, Yusuke. I believe it was the headless horse-MAN."

"Aw SHIT!" The frustrated teen repeated, attempting to replace the falling paper before it dripped to the floor in a gooey pile. "What a stupid project. Who makes these things anyway? It's not like we'll go to a science fair presenting paper and wire and expect to win anything. What the hell."

"Here, I'll help you." Kurama handed Yusuke what appeared to be a tiny horse head made from the quick application of paper around a base of pipe cleaners tied around each other.

"You know I was kind of liking the whole headless thing." With this said he pulled out a red permanent marker and began to colour what appeared to be blood all around the area where the head should have gone. Then he proceeded to place the head at the figure's feet as though it had fallen off.

Kurama watched him with smug amusement. "You never cease to amaze me, Yusuke."

Yusuke looked at his friend seriously. "That reminds me," he said suddenly very coldly. "YOU surprised _me _when you decided to run off with that thief of a new kid this morning. He's a thief, Kurama and you stuck up for him. Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't stealing a bad thing? I don't get why the hell would you stop me from kicking his ass."

Kurama dipped another piece of paper in the pan of glue and spread the strip neatly across mesh, smoothing out any wrinkles. "I'm sticking up for him, and I don't believe he stole your friend's anything. I believe it was Tim Diego who stole your friend's money."

Yusuke jolted in light of this new evidence. "What makes you think it was that chump?"

"Hiei told me he saw him do so."

"Uh huh. And you believe him _why_? Of course he's going to deny—"

"How are we coming along, gentlemen?" A deep and authoritative voice boomed from behind the two teens. The teacher was a frail looking man with white hair and one spectacle that made him look-comically enough- like the Monopoly Guy from the classic game. Though his looks leaned more towards that of the pushover type, the art teacher was not one to be disobeyed. If you were caught goofing off during class, he wouldn't say much, he would just shake his head and walk by you. It was what appeared on your report card every term that reflected any bad behavior.

Kurama liked his reports spotless and so he did the talking, to prevent any unnecessary comments on the class's uselessness courtesy of Yusuke. "Things are going well, Sensei. We are just finishing up." He put on his friendliest smile for the old man. Worked like a charm. The teacher nodded and continued on to the next table.

"Of course he's going to deny everything!" Yusuke continued relentlessly. "That little chicken strip knows how to get away with his crimes. I know his type."

Kurama stopped working on his project and turned to his friend. "His type? And what exactly is his _type,_ Yusuke?"

"Why are you defending him? You act like you know the guy."

"I... Just trust me on this one, Yusuke, I have a feeling about him."

Yusuke picked up a piece of dripping paper from his pan of paste. "Oooooo, you have a _feeling_. Yeah, I know what you're _feeling _and it ain't coming from your head. At least not the one on your sh—"

Kurama took this opportunity to plaster his strip of mache on Yusuke's forehead. The gooey substance that covered it dripped down the teen's nose. "Oh you did not just do that."

Kurama ducked away as Yusuke wiped the paper from his head and proceeded to dump his pan of paste on him. Too late, the pan slammed down on Kurama's paper mache figure, flattening it into the table.

"Ahh! Yusuke Urameshi that was my project!" The redhead exclaimed trying vainly to recover its original look. It was hopeless. Kurama looked as though he were about to cry and Yusuke couldn't help it, it was too funny. He started to laugh hysterically.

It didn't take long for the teacher to get up from his desk and make his way over to the trouble-makers. He was surprised to have looked up from his work to find Minamino Kurama part of the disruption. "What's going on here?"

Kurama could only look sadly up at the elder. The mess that had been his project was enough to piece together what had happened. Yusuke was on the floor rolling around in a fit of snorts and hiccups. The bell rang.

"I'll see you two after school."

"Yes, Sensei." Kurama bowed apologetically. Yusuke was in no condition to agree. He seemed to find the fact that Kurama was in trouble too for a change, hilarious. When he could breath again he grinned at his perturbed companion and patted him on the back. "I hope it's worth sticking up for that guy. 'Cause I mean it's already gotten you into trouble. And I don't think it will matter _how _much you 'stick up', he's probably straight." Yusuke stuck out his tongue for added emphasis to his playful dig on Kurama's orientation.

It stung, but Kurama shrugged it off, like so many before. "Clean up your mess." He smiled, grabbing up his back pack.

"Huh?" Yusuke looked down at the mess on the table and floor at their stations. "You're kidding me. Kurama get back here and help me you bastard!"

But Kurama had already disappeared out into the halls with the others for next period.

* * *

In the time span of three periods the weather had progressed from tiny droplets of rain to an all out downpour. Kurama hadn't seen Hiei in gym class and so, somewhat disappointed, he made his way to his locker for lunch. 

"Looks like you're stuck eating lunch with us in the caf, Mr. Anti-Social." Yang took this opportunity to remind Kurama how much he missed on a daily basis when he sat under his tree to eat each day.

"It's a privilege to eat with such commoners, Yang." Kurama responded, pulling his lunch from the locker.

Kuwabara strode up to them from down the hall carrying his backpack and a large blue hatbox tucked under his arm. Yang spied this unusual package and burst into a fit of laughter that turned the heads of every student in the vicinity. "What's in the hat box? Your tiara?" He howled. Kuwabara's cheeks turned a dazzling red that almost dwarfed Kurama's hair. "NO! It's a sun hat for Yukina-chan."

Kurama found himself smiling as he closed his locker. Yukina. That poor beauty of a ninth grader was unmistakably adored by Kuwabara, who insisted on showering the aqua-haired freshman with gifts at every opportunity. They were quite the compatible couple to be honest...

"You actually bought her a HAT? What's next? You gonna go bra shopping for her too?" Yang was relentless when it came to his friend's girlie obsession. Kurama patted Kuwabara on the back, "Don't listen to him. I'm sure she'll love it, Kuwabara." He reassured. Yang snorted at that and decided to drop the subject on account of his rumbling stomach, "Let's go, I'm STARVING!"

"I'm so hungry I could eat deep-greased McDonald's toast!" Chimed in Yusuke once he caught up with the trio heading downstairs to the cafeteria. Yang greeted him with a high-five and a punch in the shoulder before pausing to consider what he'd said, "Wait. McD's doesn't make toast."

"Yeah, but can you imagine if they did?"

The four of them shuddered. "Sick man. Now I'm not hungry anymore." Yang said, leading the way as they entered the large cafeteria filled with chattering students and a variety of good food smells. "Scratch that. I'm still hungry. Common Urameshi, let's grab some grub."

"Bring on the gopher guts!" Yusuke and Yang tossed their bags onto their designated table and sprinted for the kitchen. Their table was situated smack dab in the middle of the room and had a three-meter radius of empty seats surrounding it. Kuwabara set down the hatbox and bag, blue eyes scanning the area excitedly for any sign of his rosy-cheeked Yukina. "Where could she be?"

"In hiding, perhaps?" Kurama suggested. Kuwabara raised a finger in the air, (Kurama could almost swear he saw little hearts in the tall teen's irises) "Yukina-chan would never hide from me! I'm her knight in Samurai armour!"

"Are you willing to bet on that?"

Keiko, Yukina, Yin and Botan made their way over to the two boys from the direction of the kitchen. Yin sat down next to Kurama, setting down her tray of salad and french fries. Botan, Keiko and Yukina sat opposite. Kuwabara eagerly took a seat next to Yukina, who giggled and blushed when she was presented with the large hatbox. Kuwabara's grin was wide enough to fit a banana as she opened it and pulled out the tan coloured sun hat with baby blue ribbons. Kurama and the others 'awed' and complimented Yukina when she tried it on.

"Wow! That's so pretty, Yukina-san!" Botan exclaimed, french fries flying as she threw them to give her friend a hug. Keiko giggled and commented on how sweet Kuwabara was and how Yusuke should take notes. Yin laughed and mixed her ceasar salad while Yukina thanked a lovestruck Kuwabara and gave him a hug.

Kurama leaned on the table with his elbow and rested his chin in his hand watching his friends interact. Yang and Yusuke returned with trays full of junk foods that ranged from greasy chicken balls to Skittles candy and set them on the table for everyone.

"Look what we got here." Yusuke greeted them. "Kurama brought the ladies flock'n."

"Hello ladies." Yang cooed, sitting next to his sister and stuffing his face with a chicken ball. Yusuke sat next to him.

"Well, well, if it isn't my dear brother, come to annoy us with his stupid jokes and stupid face." Yin teased, making a face at Yang.

Yang made a face right backat her, "You sure you weren't born with a remote? That would make my life more pleasant."

Kurama winced as chicken ball pieces flew from the talking boy's mouth and landed centimetres from him. "Sick man." Yusuke flicked a piece of chicken ball from his shirtsleeve and watched it land on Keiko's blouse.

"Yusuke don't flick food around! You have no Manners! Ugh!"

"Yeah, Urameshi," Yang offered, "you're so gross."

Yusuke balled a fist and waved it at his blue-haired friend. "I autta…"

"FOOD FIGHT!" Yang sprang up from the table so fast that it nearly tipped over. Yukina and Boton screamed at Yang's sudden outburst and Kuwabara's can of pop spilled all over his nice blue pants. Kuwabara cursed and swiped at them trying to keep them from getting soaked.Yang grabbed a handful of rice and flung it at Yusuke. Grains of it landed on the tables of now angry students.

Enjoying all the dirty looks he was receiving, Yang grabbed some of his cafeteria made coleslaw and tossed it in the air.

"Hey!"

"Ahh!"

"Eww! Coleslaw!"

"That's disgusting."

"You're gonna die, punk!"

Yusuke scraped rice off his face and laughed so hard he fell backwards in his chair. Kurama, Keiko and Yukina ducked and batted away the falling flecks of salad and rice raining down on them. Boton opened Yususke's bag of Skittles and began tossing individual candies at Yang who dodged them dramatically like bullets.

Kuwabara laughed at Yusuke who sat up and rubbed his head. Yin grabbed up a bologna sandwich, took out the meat, tapped her obnoxious brother on the shoulder, and slapped it on his forehead when he turned around. People from other tables were laughing at the fact that the troublemaker had lunchmeat stuck to his forehead. Many were involved with food fights of their own. The entire cafeteria was a mess. Flying food soared overhead and many students were covered in today's special.

Kurama looked at Yukina from their place under the table. "Yang is crazy." She giggled. Kurama nodded. "I think I agree with you on that one, Yukina-chan."

"Yusuke, don't even THINK about throwing that egg roll!" Keiko had recovered from hiding and was desperately trying to prevent her incompetent boy from taking active part in the escalating war of food.

"Aw, Keiko, an egg roll never hurt anyone…."

"YUSUKE!"

Smack. The roll hit Kuwabara in the face and exploded, spilling it's slimy contents everywhere. Kurama and Yukina poked their heads out from the table just in time to witness a soiled Kuwabara physically tackle the slightly smaller Yusuke to the floor. "Damn you!"

Bologna, salad, rice, Skittles, coleslaw and french fries were everywhere. Yang peeled the bologna off his face and retaliated by attempting to shove a french fry up his sister's nose.

That's when Kurama decided to look away. But no matter where he turned, the entire cafeteria had broken out in the food fight. Walls and ceilings were multi-coloured and the floor was practically buried in all kinds of edibles. The sight was less than appealing.

Where were the teachers? Surely they were on their way to break the food fight up?

"Quick, catch!" Someone yelled from behind an overturned table that was being used as a shield from flying coleslaw. Kurama didn't even have time to fully turn around when…_splick_!

"Oh, Kurama!" Yukina rushed to help her friend get the raw egg out of his beautiful red hair. Kurama just stood there, stunned. Egg white ran off his bangs and onto his face. Yukina grabbed some napkins from their table and wiped at his hair. "You'd better go to the washroom before that hardens, Kurama-kun. I'll walk you out. Hurry, this way."

The two friends rushed around people and food and made their way out into the hallway. There were five or six very angry looking teachers marching down the hall towards the cafeteria and Kurama and Yukina slipped into a storage room to avoid being caught.

"That was close." Yukina breathed.

"Too close." Kurama agreed

TBC


	16. A2Y15

"Addicted To You"

Kurama was in the boy's washroom rinsing his hair in the sink when Hiei walked in. The two boys stopped and stared at each other. Hiei wasn't too sure he wanted to know why the redhead was washing his hair in the school bathroom but he chose to comment nonetheless. "Not enough time to do that at home?" He asked, leaning against the mirror beside the bent over Kurama.

Kurama squeezed the water out of his locks and turned on the blow dryer. "There's a food fight in the cafeteria. I'm merely a victim of circumstance," as an after thought he added, "and good aim." He stood with his head under the blow dryer, red mane blowing this way and that about his face. Hiei shook his head and disappeared inside a stall.

_Way to go,_ Kurama thought to himself feeling more ridiculous now than ever. Figures Hiei would be the one to find him doing this of all people. He sighed and waited for his hair to dry. A few seconds later Yang blew into the washroom. His hair and clothes were dotted with random food groups and his face portrayed an impish excitement. "Ah the thrill of escape," he said, recognizing the redhead under the dryer. Kurama smiled at his friend's mischievous nature. "You got away with it didn't you?"

"You bet."

"Everyone saw you throw that coleslaw."

"I have my ways."

Hiei stepped out of the stall then and turned on the sink taps. Yang eyed him then Kurama. Kurama's heart skipped a beat, would Yang say something to embarrass him? Probably. Suddenly more than satisfied with his half-dried hair, Kurama made haste for the exit. "See you in music, Hiei," he exclaimed, halfway out the door, his emerald eyes shooting a warning glare at Yang.

Yang gave him an all's well look with clever golden eyes. "I heard you skipped your phys ed class today, Mr. Tamago." He ventured once Kurama had disappeared outside.

Hiei stopped washing his hands and looked at the blue-haired boy through his mirror with narrowed eyes. "What's it matter to you?"

Yang shrugged, turning on the dryer for Hiei. "Kurama didn't have a partner today is all." He commented over the noise.

"And that's my problem?"

"I guess not… I saw someone planting a wallet in your locker fourth period however. Thought you might want to know about that." Yang stated truthfully.

Hiei snorted. "I know."

"Of course you do. You were there weren't you? Watching them instead of making it to gym class like a good boy." Yang winked at him knowingly.

Hiei wiped his wet hands on his pants ignoring the running dryer. "And you are just a good citizen helping me out, right?" Every fibre in Hiei's being told him otherwise. And why the blue hair?

"That's me." Yang pulled out a black leather wallet from his pocket and tossed it to the other. "It's Tim Deigo's. I took the liberty of taking it while he was in the gym this morning. I guess you could say I witnessed Deigo take some other guy's wallet and leave the blame for you. If there is one person I can't stand its Deigo. I guess that makes you a friend of mine. Go ahead, do what you want with it. My lips are sealed."

Hiei examined the wallet and its contents. Sure enough, the school hooligan's picture was on a student card contained inside. There were fresh twenties in the cash pocket as well. Hiei tossed the prize back at Yang. "I'm not your friend. And I don't need your help."

Yang made no move to catch the wallet. It smacked against the ground at the teen's feet. "Don't you want to clear your name?"

"Not really. People leave me alone this way," he gave the other teen a see-you-later wave as he disappeared out the bathroom door.

Yang grinned from ear to ear. Kurama sure knew how to pick 'em.

* * *

Hiei had a lot to think about on his way to music class. The bell had already gone and the halls were empty of students.

So people like Yang Fu knew what that bully Deigo was about too...at least he wasn't blind. Hiei considered giving the blue-haired student some credit. Not much, but enough to raise his opinion of him slightly.

Hiei made his way to his locker and removed the planted wallet from its place atop his things. He examined its contents, flipping up the black leather pockets and various flaps in search of anything interesting.. As was expected, there was no money. A picture of a nerdy looking boy was there however and Hiei snorted. Who was stupid enough to let someone get their hands on their personal possessions anyway?

Hiei had, in fact, stood by and watched Tim Deigo break into his locker and toss this kids wallet inside. It was Deigo's way of getting back at him for having Kurama confront him in the halls earlier. Diego was trying to frame him again.

Hiei wondered why he hadn't taken the evidence out of his locker sooner. He had enough opportunity to do so after Deigo left before class. Perhaps he liked the thrill of getting caught. He'd lived his whole life worrying what other people thought of him and he wasn't afraid of their opinions anymore. Perhaps he would play the bad boy for a while. He entertained the thought for a moment but sighed inwardly, remembering that was exactly what got him kicked out of his last school.

Closing his locker, Hiei tossed the stolen wallet in the nearest hall trash. It wasn't worth it. He still had to wait for Keira to return from her trip. And until she came back, Hiei would have to stay at this school and put up with stereotypes. She would come back. She had to. And when she did, she would take him away from her husband Yoshima. They would leave together and live far away from here. Hiei was sure of it. At least he _wanted_ to be sure of it.

He was surprised to find Yin Fu watching him from a few lockers away.

"Hi." She said, blushing faintly.

Hiei stared at her, somewhat entranced. She had stunning golden eyes and long, flawless blue hair that spilled down her back to her slim waist and flowing skirt. For some reason she trumped all other high school girls when it came to wearing the school uniform to her advantage. Hiei swallowed. It was so hard not to picture her unraveling her skirt in meditation class. He could still make out the little hearts and flowers pattern on her underwear. It appeared to be tattooed to his mind. HENTAI!

It didn't even occur to him that she had seen him toss the evidence of someone else's crime into the garbage.

"H-hi." he stuttered awkwardly, not entirely sure why.

"Did…? Did you just put your wallet in the garbage?" She asked, walking up to him curiously.

Hiei stared at the trashcan. "Yes. Well actually no. It wasn't mine." _Dumbass! h_e scolded himself.

Yin raised an eyebrow at him. "You threw someone else's wallet in the garbage?"

Hiei shifted his bag on his shoulder. "Yes. It was in my locker." Why not tell the truth? He had nothing to hide. Especially from some girl he didn't even know.

Yin reached into the trashcan in front of Hiei and pulled out the evidence. She set her bag down and looked through it, pulling out the student card inside. "I know who this is. How did you get his wallet, Hiei?" She asked him, looking skeptical but not accusing.

"I don't know." He lied.

"It just jumped into your hands then?" She joked good-naturedly. "You didn't steal it, did you?"

"No."

"Good. Come with me then. We'll return it to him." She said confidently.

TBC


	17. A2Y 16 fragment

**Addicted To You**

"We're going to do _what_?"

"The person who owns this wallet is in our class. I'm sure he's been freaking out over losing this."

Hiei didn't say anything, but he felt compelled to follow her. Sure enough, Yin was in his music class. She walked right up to the kid to whose face matched the wallet picture and handed it to him with a smile. The kid lit up like he'd been fed voltage. Hiei was sure it wasn't just the wallet that made him so excited. He guessed that this was the only time Yin had ever spoken directly to this kid and it was giving him a hard on. Hiei snorted in disgust. Sure she was pretty and popular but…

"T-thank you! I was looking everywhere for this!" The boy clung to his wallet and gawked at Yin with starry eyes, "Can I call you sometime?"

Hiei winced at the sad display of male desperation being displayed in front of him and made his way to the chair at the far corner of the class with his flute. Other students were slowly filing inside and filling the empty seats as the teacher read something from behind his desk. Yin rejected the boy's offer and patted him on the head sympathetically. The boy's friends laughed and poked fun at his expense. Yin spotted Hiei in the corner setting up his music notes and made her way over. "Well he seemed happy to have it back." She commented, sitting in the empty chair beside him. "We did a good thing."

Hiei snorted and picked up his flute, wiping it down. "Sure he did. He was more excited that you were the one giving it back to him. I doubt he even noticed whether his money was stolen or not."

Yin glanced back at the boy who was staring at her now even as his friends spoke to him. She wrinkled her nose. "I think you're right. That's so sad too. I have no interest in guys like that."

"What's the matter, you don't like the desperate-drooling type? Common, he's a stallion." Hiei gestured towards the transfixed teen across the room holding a trumpet. Yin laughed out loud and poked Hiei in the ribs. "Be nice! He probably heard you."

Hiei cracked a smile, "No seriously, he's perfect for you." He continued, feeling somewhat empowered by her laughter. "He's got everything you don't: Buck teeth, pillow hair..."

"Stop! He's looking at you."

"…Face fur…"

"Hiei!" Yin was all out laughing now and slapping Hiei on the shoulder.

"You compliment each other well. You should ask him out." Hiei smirked while Yin wiped away tears. Her whole face lit up when she laughed and Hiei noticed her smile was contagious. Talking to a girl was not something Hiei did very often and he was surprised he could make someone like Yin Fu laugh to the point of tears.

Hiei reached for a tissue from the box on top of the grand piano. Sitting at the piano was a slightly pale Kurama holding the box out to him. Hiei was about to ask him what was wrong when the teacher's voice belted out his name. Startled, Hiei pulled out half a dozen tissues at once. "Yes?"

The teacher stood up and marked something on his clip board. He was just taking attendance. Hiei handed the tissue to Yin, who took it with a puzzled look on her face. Of course she had already gotten over her laughing fit. She mouthed 'thank you' and made her way back over to the other side of the room. Hiei glanced at Kurama who was staring down at the piano keys vacantly.

"Alright class. Today we are going to try 'Ode to rain' again. Only this time…."

Kurama listened to the teacher ramble and all he could picture in his mind was Yin's laughter and Hiei's smile. What was happening? Why was he so upset? He should be happy that his friends were getting along so well…Kurama missed his cue for the second time and apologized to the teacher before letting his fingers splay across the keys naturally. He didn't really like this song, he realized as his hands performed on their own. He wondered what would happen if he were to smack his head down on the keys just once during the song. You know, just to see the look on everyone's faces. They would probably think he was ill. That something was wrong with him. Maybe there was something wrong with him.

Either way, music class seemed to stretch on for hours and Kurama wondered if infatuation was getting the best of him.


End file.
